


Haikyuu!! Oneshots

by Storywriterin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Halloween, Kakegurui angelehnt, M/M, Song: Stay (Hurts), Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storywriterin/pseuds/Storywriterin
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Reader, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hoshiumi Kourai/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader
Kudos: 20





	1. IwaOi

Oikawa unterbrach seine Aufwärmübungen, als sein Kindheitsfreund die Halle betrat und sprang auf ihn zu. "Iwa-chaaa-" Dem Zuspieler blieb der erfreute Ausruf im Hals stecken, als sein Blick auf das Shirt des Asses fiel und hielt irritiert inne.  
"Oi, Oikawa!" Iwaizumi schnippste ihm gegen die Stirn. Ein leichter Rotschimmer schlich sich auf die Wangen des Angesprochenen. Abrupt drehte er sich um und lief wortlos zu einem der Ballkörbe, wobei er sein Oberteil gegen seine Nase presste. Iwaizumi blickte ihm verwirrt hinterher. Normalerweise würde sein Freund jetzt schmollen.... Kopfschüttelnd verdrängte er seine Gedanken und lief zu den anderen, um sich aufzuwärmen.  
Während des Trainings verhielt sich Oikawa allerdings weiterhin komisch. Immer wieder starrte er den Wingspiker an, drehte sich aber sofort weg, sobald dieser sich ihm zuwandte. Außerdem versemmelte er fast die Hälfte seiner Aufschläge und schaffte es kein einziges Mal Iwaizumi zuzuspielen. Entweder war der Ball zu hoch, zu kurz oder verfehlte ihn komplett.  
Erst in der Trinkpause schaffte der Schwarzhaarige es, ihn darauf anzusprechen. Allerdings antwortete Oikawa nicht, sondern zerrte seinen Freund einfach zur Umkleidekabine. Die Blicke die ihm seine Teamkameraden zuwarfen ignorierte er einfach.  
"H-hey, was soll das?! Lass das!" Der Setter reagierte nicht und schubste Iwaizumi stattdessen durch die Tür.  
Während dieser noch damit beschäftigt war sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden, fing sein Gegenüber an, an seinem Oberteil zu zerren.  
"Iwa-chan! Zieh das Shirt aus, SOFORT!"  
Der Schwarzhaarige war zu überrumpelt, um sich dagegen zu wehren und gehorchte seinem ältesten Freund.  
"Ist ja gut. Ich mach ja schon."  
Noch bevor er es sich über den Kopf gezogen hatte, forderte Oikawa ihn auf auch seine Hose auszuziehen.  
"Wa- Nein??!" Abrupt riss sich der Wingspiker das Stück Stoff über den Kopf und starrte seinen Teamkapitän entsetzt an und knallte seine Stirn an seine Nase. Oikawa kippte nach hinten, während Blut aus seiner Nase schoss.  
Der Braunhaarige drückte sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag sein Shirt auf seine Nase. "Iwa-chan, das tut weh!", jammerte er. Im ersten Moment war Iwaizumi erleichtert, dass sein Freund sich wieder normal verhielt. Dann fiel ihm das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht und das leichte Schwanken in dessen Stimme auf. Anscheinend hatte er ihm diesmal wirklich wehgetan. Besorgt ging er vor Oikawa in die Knie und legte einen Finger unter sein Kinn, um es nach oben zu drücken.  
Der Setter hob erst den Blick, als warmer Atem sein Gesicht streifte und eine Gänsehaut auslöste. Er starrte seinen Gegenüber an, wobei seine Augen kurz an dessen Lippen hängen blieb. Iwaizumi schien es nicht zu bemerken, viel zu sehr war er auf das Blut konzentriert, das immer noch aus Oikawas Nase tropfte. Weder die Nähe ihrer Gesichter, noch den intensieven Blick Oikawas.  
"Iwa-chan?", hauchte der Volleyballspieler. "Hm?" Iwaizumi wollte gerade nach Taschentüchern suchen, um das Blut beseitigen zu können, als ihn die nächsten Worte erstarren ließen.  
"Ich glaub ich liebe dich." Sein Herz setzte einen Moment aus, bevor es doppelt so schnell wieder anfing zu schlagen. Ebenso leise flüsterte er: "Was?" Er versuchte seine Hoffnung nicht zu groß werden zu lassen, in der Angst es wäre nur ein dummer Scherz. Das würde allerdings das komische Verhalten in den letzten Wochen erklären. Die Blicke. Die wie zufällig scheinenden Berührungen, die auffällig oft passierten und den Drang auslösten seinem besten Freund endlich seine Gefühle zu gestehen die er schon seit zwei Jahren mit sich herumtrug.  
Plötzlich warf sich Oikawa förmlich auf Iwaizumi und presste seine Lippen auf seine. Der Schwarzhaarige riss überrascht die Augen auf. Bevor er jedoch reagieren konnte, hatte sich der Setter schon wieder gelöst und starrte ihn an. Oikawa lehnte über ihm, seine Arme rechts und links abgestützt, während er selbst auf dem Rücken lag. Er räusperte sich nervös. Unsicher was das eben bedeutet hatte.  
"Du solltest das Blut abwaschen gehen", murmelte Iwaizumi und versuchte seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Leider klang er dabei nicht halb so selbstbewusst, wie er wollte.  
Kurz blitzte Enttäuschung in Oikawas auf und wollte sich zurücklehnen, als die Arme des Wingspikers sich wie von selbst um seinen Hals schlangen und ihn zurückzogen. Zum zweiten Mal trafen sich ihre Lippen. Diesmal sanfter, weniger überstürzt. Im ersten Moment zuckten beide zusammen, lösten sich jedoch nicht voneinander. Vorsichtig, fast fragend, bewegte Oikawa seine Lippen gegen Iwaizumis, der ebenso vorsichtig erwiederte.  
Nach eingen Sekunden lösten sie sich wieder und der Braunharige lehnte seine Stirn gegen den Boden, neben dem Kopf seines Kindheitsfreundes. "Tõru?" Iwaizumi spürte wie der Setter anfing zu lächeln, als er seinen Vornamen benutzte.  
"Hm?"  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Shittykawa." Das Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen, als Oikawa seine Stirn gegen die des Volleyballspielers unter ihm lehnte. Eins der seltenen echten, nicht das falsche Lächeln, das er so oft seinen Fangirls gegenüber zur Schau stellte.  
Hinter ihnen räusperte sich jemand. Zeitgleich schauten die beiden zu ihrem Trainer, der in der Tür stand. "Ist ja schön, dass ihr das endlich mal geklärt habt, aber wir würden dann gerne weitermachen, wenns recht ist!" Ein leichter Hauch von Röte machte sich auf Iwaizumis Wangen breit, als er das gesamte Team hinter ihrem Trainer entdeckte. Oikawa lachte nur und sprang auf die Füße, wobei er den Schwarzhaarigen mittriss. Er schnappte sich das auf links gedrehte Shirt, das die ganze Zeit unbeachtet neben ihnen gelegen hatte und zog es seinem Teamkameraden und festen Freund grob über den Kopf. Dieser verpasste ihm darauf eine Kopfnuss, woraufhin Oikawa ebenfalls in das alte Muster zurückverfiel und anfing zu jammern. Kopfschüttelnd machte sich das Team wieder auf den Weg in die Halle, um weiter zu trainieren. Anscheinend würde sich nicht allzu viel zwischen den beiden ändern. Jedenfalls nicht in der Öffentlichkeit.


	2. TsukiYama

Tadashi musterte die Sommersprossen auf seinem Arm. Er lag quer über der Hüfte seines besten Freundes und las in einem Buch. Jedenfalls tat er so, während Tsukishima seine Kopfhörer aufhatte und Musik hörte. In Wahrheit dachte er über ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit nach.  
In der Grundschule wurde er immer wegen seiner Statur und Sommersprossen gehänselt. Irgendwann hatte er angefangen sie selbst hässlich zu finden und dann hatte er Tsukishima Kei kennengelernt. Seitdem hatte sich alles verändert. Tadashi hatte angefangen ihn zu bewundern und versucht sich mit ihm anzufreunden. Kei war der erste gewesen der seine Sommersprossen nicht hässlich fand.  
Er hatte einfach seinen Arm genommen und die Punkte miteinander verbunden.  
"Schau, wenn du die hier verbindest bekommst du Cetus."  
"Oooh, du hast recht! Es sieht wirklich aus wie Cetus!"  
Tadashi musste bei der Erinnerung daran lächeln. Cetus. Das Sternbild war wegen der geringen Leuchtkraft seiner Sterne nicht besonders auffällig. Genau wie er. In der Umgangssprache wurde es als 'der Walfisch' bezeichnet, nicht umbedingt das erste was man als schön bezeichnen würde, aber als Meeresungeheuer gefürchtet in der griechischen Mytholigie.  
Die hübsche Tochter eines Königspaares sollte ihm geopfert werden, weil ihre Mutter die Töchter eines Meeresgottes beleidigt hatte. Es sollte solange die Küsten des Königreiches heimsuchen, bis es durch die Opferung besänftigt würde. Sie wurde kurz vor ihrem Tod von Perseus gerettet, der das Ungeheuer tötete und sie später heiratete.  
Jedenfalls hatte Tsuki ihm das so erzählt.  
Tadashi zuckte zusammen als es draußen plötzlich donnerte. Er verzog das Gesicht und richtete sich auf, um vom Bett aufzustehen. Kei öffnete nur ein Auge und beobachtete ihn dabei. Erst als er fast alle seine Sachen eingesammelt hatte, schob sich der Blonde die Kopfhöhrer von den Ohren.  
"Wo willst du hin?"  
"Ich sollte nach Hause gehen."  
Tsukishima drehte seinen Kopf zum Fenster und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, als erneut ein Donnergrollen zu hören war. Dann griff er nach seinem Handy und tippte darauf herum.  
"Du schläfst bei mir. Du wirst nur krank, wenn du durch den Regen läufst und jetzt komm wieder her."  
Tadashis Blick schweifte zum Fenster. Regentropfen prasselten von außen gegen die Scheibe und von Zeit zu Zeit erleuchtete ein Blitz den dunklen Himmel. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, jetzt dort raus zu müssen, schauderte es ihm. Auch wenn sein Freund nicht den Eindruck machte als würde ihn interessieren was mit Tadashi passierte, wusste er doch, dass er ihn gern hatte. Hoffte er jedenfalls.  
Der Dunkrlhaarige seufzte und ließ seine Sachen einfach wieder auf den Boden fallen. Unsicher stand er neben dem Bett und starrte auf die Matratze. Ob er sich wieder so hinlegen sollte wie vorher? Oder hätte sein Freund etwas dagegen? Er wusste nichteinmal mehr wie es überhaupt dazu gekommen war, dass er über Kei gelegen hatte. Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, zog sein bester Freund ihn über sich.  
Sein Gesicht lag an Tsukis Halsbeuge. Der Blonde hatte einen Arm um seine Schultern geschlungen und drückte ihn an sich. Die Hand mit dem Handy hatte er auf seinem Rücken abgelegt. Einige Sekunden blieb Tadashi mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und leichtem Rotschimmer auf den Wangen so liegen, dann versuchte er sich hektisch aus dem Griff zu lösen.  
„T-tsuki!?"  
„ Halt still! Wenn du so rumhampelst, kann ich nicht lesen. Außerdem ist mir kalt, also bleib liegen."  
Nach einer Weile hatte Tadshi schließlich aufgegeben, sich zu wehren und sich näher an seinen besten Freund gekuschelt, um die Nähe zu genießen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Atem hatte sich beruhigt. Die Frage, ob er eingeschlafen sei, bekam er nicht mit.  
Vorsichtig fing Tsukishima an, mit seinen Fingern durch die Haare des Kleineren zu fahren. Das leichte Lächeln, das sich daraufhin auf seinem Gesicht bildete, bemerkte er nicht. Bemerkte nicht, dass sein Freund nicht schlief, sondern nur in Gedanken verloren gewesen war.   
„Es tut mir Leid, Tadashi... Ich weiß es ist nicht richtig was ich hier mache. Ich weiß, dass du nur Freundschaft zwischen uns siehst, aber.. ich kann nicht anders." Tsukishima hatte das Handy sinken lassen und starrte stattdessen an die Decke.  
„Ich hätte mich nicht in dich verlieben dürfen, Tadashi..."  
Der Dunkelhaarige riss die Augen auf, sein Herzschlag stolperte und wieder bedeckte ein Rotschimmer seine Wangen.  
Tsukis Augen weiteten sich, als er realisierte, dass sein bester Freund alles mitbekommen hatte.  
„Meinst... meinst du das ernst?"   
Stille. Der Größere wandte seinen Kopf ab, verfestigte jedoch den Griff um seine Schultern. Wie als wollte er nicht, dass Tadashi ihn verließ.  
Dieser fing jedoch glücklich an zu lächeln und vergrub seinen Kopf wieder an Keis Halsbeuge, schmiegte sich stärker an ihn. Er kicherte leise.  
„Ich liebe dich doch auch, Tsuki!"  
Tsukishima starrte weiterhin überfordert an die Wand. Der Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen hatte sich verdunkelt und Tadashi spürte seinen verschnellerten Herzschlag.   
Als er sich nach mehreren Sekunden immer noch nicht bewegt hatte, stützte sich der Kleinere schließlich auf die Unterarme und starrte ihn an. In ihm machte sich die Angst breit, dass er etwas falsch verstanden haben könnte.  
Was war, wenn Tsuki ihn garnicht liebte? Würde er ihn dann hassen? Würde er ihn anders behandeln? Würde er überhaupt noch mit ihm befreundet sein wollen? Was wenn nicht? Tsuki war sein einziger Freund. Was sollte er tun, wenn er ihn von sich stieß? Wie-  
Bevor er weiterdenken konnte, spürte er weiche Lippen, die sich auf seine legten. Kei hatte seinen Kopf gedreht und ihn in einen Kuss gezogen. Seine warmen Hände lagen auf Yamaguchis Wangen und hinderten ihn daran zurückzuschrecken.  
Er spürte wie seine Augen sich langsam schlossen und er sich langsam entspannte. Er hatte nichts falsch verstanden. Sein bester und einziger Freund liebte ihn wirklich. Er würde ihn nicht von sich stoßen.   
Als hätte der Blonde seine Gedanken gehört drückte er ihn stärker an sich. Seine eine Hand zwischen Tadashis Schulterblättern, die andere in seinen Haaren vergraben. Mittlerweile lag der Kleinere wieder vollständig auf seiner Brust und erwiderte den Kuss glücklich.  
Langsam lösten sich die beiden voneinander und Yamaguchi vergrub seinen Kopf wieder an Tsukis Halsbeuge. Auch der Blonde griff wieder nach seinem Handy. Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas. Keiner von beiden erwartete etwas. Beide wollten nur die Nähe zwischen ihnen genießen, mit dem Wissen, dass ihre Liebe nicht auf Einseitigkeit beruhte.


	3. *Kozume Kenma

Soulmate AU  
Du hast einen schwarzen Handabdruck auf deiner Haut, wo dein Seelenverwandter dich zum ersten Mal berühren wird. Sobald er dich dort berührt bleibt nur noch eine schwarze Umrandung 

"Da bist du ja, Kenma."  
Der Setter saß in der dunklen Abstellkammer auf einem der vielen Kartons, die er dorthin getragen hatte, und spielte auf seiner PSP. Ich musste schmunzeln. Es hatte mich überrascht, dass er und Kuroo mir freiwillig beim Auspacken der Kisten helfen wollten. Wobei Kuroo wohl eher von seinen Eltern dazu gezwungen wurde, weil er mein Cousin war.  
"Ich wollte nur kurz Pause machen", murmelte Kenma. Ich winkte ab.  
"Alles gut. Kuroo hat gefragt wo du hin bist."  
Kaum hatte ich den kleinen Raum betreten, wurde hinter mir die Tür zugeknallt und abgeschlossen. Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Der Raum wurde stockdunkel, nur Kenmas PSP spendete ein bisschen Licht. Ich seufzte genervt.  
"Kuroo. Lass uns wieder raus!"  
"Nein!" Ich konnte das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht vor mir sehen. Was versprach er sich davon uns hier einzusperren? Nur, weil ich in Kenma verliebt war und mit ihm in einen kleinen, dunklen Raum gesperrt wurde, würde ihm nicht plötzlich einfallen, dass er mich auch liebte. Trotzdem spürte ich wie mein Herz schneller schlug. Alleine in einem kleinen, dunklen Raum eingesperrt.... mit seiner PSP. Kenma würde sie wohl kaum einfach weglegen und mir seine Liebe gestehen. Und selbst wenn... Ich berührte den schwarzen Handabdruck knapp über meiner Brust. Selbst wenn er mich liebte, gäbe es immer noch unsere Seelenverwandten.  
"Ignorier ihn. Er will uns nur ärgern."  
Ich ließ mich schräg hinter ihm auf einen der Kartons fallen.  
"Ich weiß."  
Seufzend legte ich mein Kinn auf seiner Schulter ab, um einen besseren Blick auf den Bildschirm zu haben. Kenma zuckte kurz zusammen, schob mich aber auch nicht weg. Ich musterte ihn aus dem Augenwinkel. Seine goldenen katzenhaften Augen huschten immer wieder konzentriert über den Bildschirm. Genau wie bei seinen Volleyballspielen. Da analysierte er seine Gegner auch immer. Manchmal wünschte ich mit einem von ihnen tauschen zu können. Kenma schaute mich fast nie an und wenn nur kurz. Kuroo meinte er sei nur schüchtern aber selbst Fremde schaute er mittlerweile mehr an als mich. Wenigstens war er noch nicht dazu übergegangen mich zu ignorieren. Ich liebte es ihm beim Spielen zuzuschauen. Egal ob beim Volleyball oder auf seiner PSP. Es hatte etwas faszinierendes an sich.  
Mein Blick viel auf seinen Oberschenkel. Seine kurze Trainingshose war ein Stück nach oben gerutscht und gab den Blick auf den schwarzen Handabdruck auf der Innenseite frei. Kuroo machte immer Witze darüber wie pervers unsere Seelenverwandten wohl sein würden, wenn sie uns schon beim ersten Mal an so Stellen berühren würden. Mein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Seelenverwandte...  
Ich versuchte mich wieder auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren, das Kenma gerade spielte. Aber es funktionerte nicht richtig. Ich war normalerweise ein ziemlich anhänglicher Mensch und suchte ziemlich viel Körperkontakt zu Freunden, aber bei Kenma hielt ich immer ein wenig mehr Abstand. Ich hatte Angst, dass er sich unwohl fühlen oder meine Gefühle für ihn bemerken würde.  
Seine PSP piepte und etwas blinkte am oberen Bildrand. Ich lehnte mich weiter vor und deutete auf das Blinken, um ihn zu fragen was es bedeutete, als der Karton unter meiner Hand plötzlich nachgab. Ich kippte nach vorne und riss Kenma mit. Dabei kam irgendwer von uns gegen einen der Kartons weiter unten und riss den ganzen Stapel um.  
Ich lag mehr oder weniger über Kenma, während wir unter den Kartons begraben wurde. Auch wenn die Kartons glücklicherweise bereits größtenteils leer waren, konnte sich keiner von uns wirklich bewegen. Seine PSP war ausgegangen oder lag ebenfalls unter irgendwas, denn sie spendete kein Licht mehr. Meine Wangen wurden heiß vor Scham.  
"Es tut mir Leid, Kenma..." Bevor er antworten konnte wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Kuroo fing an zu lachen.  
"Alles okay?"  
"Nein? Siehst du doch. Kannst du uns vielleicht mal helfen, anstatt zu lachen?!"  
Es dauerte mehrere Minuten bis er den Berg an Kartons einigermaßen beiseite geräumt hatte und wir uns wieder bewegen konnten. Ächzend erhob ich mich und strich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Ich wandte mich an Kuroo, während ich mein Oberteil versuchte wieder einigermaßen gerade zu ziehen.  
"Danke."  
Er starrte mich an. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu dem immernoch am Boden liegenden Kenma. Er hatte seine Hände vorm Gesicht, hatte sich aber sonst nicht bewegt. Ich drehte mich wieder zu meinem Cousin.  
"Was?" In seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein fettes Grinsen aus, dann warf er mir eine Taschenlampe zu, ging einen Schritt rückwärts und knallte die Tür wieder zu.  
"KUROO?!"  
"Viel Spaß beim Aufräumen!"  
Frustriert trat ich gegen die Tür. Hinter mir rappelte sich Kenma wieder auf. Ich knipste die Taschenlampe an und stellte sie auf den Boden, sodass sie den Raum ausleuchtete.  
"Wir sollten wieder aufräumen."  
Ich dreht mich zu ihm um.  
"Ja... vermutlich hast du recht." Genervt wanderte mein Blick über den Haufen durcheinander gefallener Kartons. Kenma antwortete nicht und starrte mich nur weiter an.  
"Alles okay?"  
"Dein Handabdruck... er ist weg."  
"Was?" Schnell zog ich mein Oberteil ein Stück nach unten. Kenma hatte recht. Auf meiner Haut befand sich nur noch eine schwarze Umrandung des ursprünglichen Handabdrucks. Deswegen hatte Kuroo mich so angestarrt. Aber warum? Der einzige der mich hätte berühren können war... Kenma... Aber ich kannte ihn doch schon so lange. War es möglich, dass er nie direkt meine Haut berührt hatte?  
"Meiner auch." Der blonde Setter hatte sein Hosenbein ein Stück hochgezogen. Auch von dem Abdruck auf seiner Haut war nur noch die Umrandung gebleiben. Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus.  
War es möglich, dass wir im Fallen die Zeichen berührt hatten, ohne es zu bemerken? Es machte mir Angst. Es gab zwei Arten von Seelenverwandten. Einmal die, bei der man sich unweigerlich ineinander verliebte und es auch nicht aushielt den anderen nicht als Seelenverwandten anzuerkennen, und die, bei der die Seelenverwandschaft nicht zwangsweise Liebe bedeutete. Die Möglichkeit bestand, dass beide einfach eine besonders starke Freundschaft entwickelten. Auch wenn ich die erste Art nicht sonderlich mochte, weil ich jahrelang dachte Kenma sei nicht mein Seelenverwandter und ich die Vorstellung nicht mochte, dass es vorgeschrieben war mit wem wir letztendlich zusammenkommen würden, machte mir der Fakt, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, dass Kenma trotzdem nicht mit mir zusammen sein wollte, Angst.  
"Ich bin froh, dass du es bist." Ich hatte ihn kaum gehört, so leise wie er gesprochen hatte. Langsam wandte ich mich dem Haufen Unordnung zu und begann damit den ersten Karton wieder ordentlich hinzustellen.  
"Mhm. Ich auch." Wieder herrschte Stille. Als ich mich wieder umdreht, um nach einem anderen Karton zu greifen, stand Kenma auf einmal direkt vor mir. Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen.  
"Dass Kuro uns hier eingesoerrt hat-"  
"Er wollte uns nur ärgern."  
"Nein... er... er wusste, dass-", der Setter holte tief Luft, "dass ich in dich verliebt bin." Meine Augen weiteten sich.  
"Kenma..." Er drehte beschämt den Kopf weg. Seine Wangen hatte einen leichten Rosaton.  
"I-ich liebe dich auch. Schon kurz nachdem Kuroo dich mir vorgestellt hat. Ich hatte nur Angst, dass ich dich, wenn ich meinen Seelenverwandten finde, verletzen würde, weil ich dich nicht mehr lieben könnte oder dass du lieber mit deinem Seelenverwandten zusammen sein würdest, statt mit mir. Und als wir rausgefunden haben, dass du es bist, dachte ich du würdest vielleicht lieber nur mit mir befreundet bleiben, weils doch nicht diese Liebesseelenverwandschaft ist, bei der man es nicht aushält nicht zusammen zu sein, also nicht dieses räumlich zusammensein sondern-"  
Ich schaute auf. Kenma starrte mich aus großen Augen an. Ich wurde rot.  
„Ich habs schon wieder getan, oder?" Kenma nickte. Es war eine blöde Angewohnheit von mir, dass ich immer anfing viel und schnell zu reden, wenn ich nervös wurde. Meistens ergab, das was ich redete, nichteinmal Sinn.  
Kenma lächelte schüchtern.  
"D-darf ich dich küssen?" Meine Wangen wurden noch wärmer und jetzt schaute ich ihn aus großen Augen an.  
„ I-ich.. n-natürlich..." Der Setter beugte sich ein Stück vor. Ich spürte wie seine Finger leicht zitterten, als er sie auf meine Wange legte. Seine goldenen Augen beobachteten mich. Mein Herz flatterte. Endlich schaute er mich richtig an. Seine Augen schimmerten. Überall in dem Gold waren kleine schwarze Sprenkel verteilt. Ich hatte sie vorher noch nie bemerkt, aber sie machten seine Augen nur noch schöner.  
Seine Lippen streiften meine. Mein Herz stolperte und mein ganzer Körper kribbelte. Kenma strich leicht über meine Wange und schloss die Augen. Ich tat es ihm gleich. Meine Hände legte ich auf seine Brust. Der Kuss fühlte sich unglaublich an und ich war enttäuscht, als er sich wieder von mir löste.  
Kenma lächelte. Seine Augen waren noch immer geschlossen und seine Stirn lehnte an meiner. Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn und zog ihn näher, legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter, schmiegte mich an ihn und genoss das Gefühl von seinem Körper an meinem. Seelenverwandte. Vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht wie ich dachte.


	4. Kuroo Tetsuro

Koneko = Kätzchen

***********************

Mein Atem bildete kleine Wölkchen in der Luft, wenn ich ausatmete. Ich wippte von einem Fuß auf den anderen und warf einen Blick auf die Anzeige. Zehn Minuten Verspätung. Hätte ich nicht wieder beim Volleyballtraining zugeschaut, hätte ich den früheren Bus noch bekommen. Aber jetzt war es sowieso zu spät. Kenma und ich hatten ein paar Stunden zusammen und irgendwann hatte er mich einfach zum Training mitgenommen. Ich konnte mich noch gut an die überraschten Blicke seiner Mitspieler erinnern, als der zurückhaltende Setter auf einmal mit einem Mädchen auftauchte. Vor allem Kuroo war überrascht gewesen. Anscheinend hatte Kenma ihm nichts von mir erzählt. Allerdings gab es auch nicht viel zu erzählen. Ich redete nicht gerne mit Leuten und hatte mich in einer der Pausen zu ihm gesetzt, um andere daran zu hindern mir Gesellschaft leisten zu wollen, weil sie dachten ich wäre einsam. In Wahrheit wollte ich einfach nur in Ruhe meine Freizeit verbringen und außer Kenma hatte ich noch niemanden bemerkt, der nicht die ganze Zeit redete. Also war es irgendwann zur Gewohnheit geworden, dass wir unsere Pausen gemeinsam verbrachten. Erst nach mehreren Tagen hatten wir auch angefangen uns zu unterhalten. Jedenfalls war seitdem das ganze Team davon überzeugt, dass zwischen mir und Kenma etwas lief und Kuroo versuchte mich immer wieder zu überreden, dass ich Nekomas Managerin wurde. Bisher hatte ich jedes Mal abgelehnt. Ich schaute zwar gerne immer wieder beim Training zu, aber ich wollte nicht an die Verantwortung gebunden sein jeden Nachmittag anwesend sein zu müssen. Ich warf einen erneuten Blick auf die Anzeige und stöhnte genervt. Es waren nicht einmal zwei Minuten vergangen. Zitternd rieb ich mir über die Arme. "Du bist ja immer noch hier." Ich schrie erschrocken auf und drehte mich um. Kuroo lachte. Er hatte seine Sporttasche über der Schulter und trug einen weiten, schon etwas ausgeleierten, roten Pullover. Auf seiner Brust stand Nekoma. Ich wandte dem Mittelblocker wieder meinen Rücken zu. "Bus hat Verspätunng." Mit dem Fuß kickte ich kleine Steinchen auf die Straße. Was wollte Kuroo hier? Sonst kam er auch nie mit zur Bushaltestelle. Auf einmal tätschelte der Schwarzhaarige meinen Kopf. Ich warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und wollte seine Hand weg schlagen, aber er hielt stattdessen meine fest. Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich versuchte meine Hand zurückzuziehen, während ich verzweifelt probierte das verräterische Kribbeln zu ignorieren, das Kuroo in mir auslöste. "Die ist ja ganz kalt", murmelte er. Seine Stimme klang überrascht. Ich zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und spottete: "Echt ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Ich steh ja auch erst seit Ewigkeitem hier." Kuroo grinste und ließ endlich meine Hand los. Aber kaum hatte ich mich wieder umgedreht wurde ich nach hinten gezogen. Ich quietschte erschrocken, als ich gegen seine Brust stieß und mir im nächsten Moment etwas über den Kopf gezogen wurde. Ich konnte nichts mehr sehen, aber dafür spürte ich umso deutlicher seinen warmen Körper im Rücken. "Was soll der Scheiß, Kuroo?!" "Damit dir warm wird. Ich kann doch Kenmas kleiner Freundin nicht beim Frieren zuschauen." Mein Herz zog sich zusammen. Also immer noch nur die kleine Freundin seines Freundes. Auch nach mehren Wochen sah er in mir nichteinmal eine Freundin. "Ich bin nicht mit Kenma zusammen", sagte ich genervt. "Aber klein." Ich konnte das Grinsen in seiner Stimme deutlich hören. Ich knurrte frustriert. "Hättest du mir nicht wenigstens den ganzen Pulli geben können?" "Nein. Dann wär mir ja kalt." "Ich krieg keine Luft, Kuroo." Das war nicht ganz gelogen, aber das lag weniger an dem Pulli, als an dem Mittelblocker selbst. "Besser als erfrieren, findest du nicht?" Ich stöhnte genervt und versuchte mich aus dem Pulli zu winden. Statt mir zu helfen wickelten sich Kuroos Arme unter dem Pulli um meine Taille. Ich spürte wie sich seine Bauchmuskeln spannten. Jetzt konnte ich nicht richtig atmen, sehen und mich auch nicht mehr richtig bewegen. Innerlich betete ich, dass niemand aus der Schule uns so sehen würde. "Lass mich los!" Anstatt zu antworten zog er mich mit sich. Ich stolperte rückwärts und wurde gleich darauf auf einen Schoß gezogen. Dadurch schaffte ich es wenigstens meinen Kopf aus den Pulli freizubekommen. Ich musste den Kragen nach unten ziehen, damit er mir nicht die Luft abschnürte. Während ich tief durchatmete, legte Kuroo sein Kinn auf meinem Kopf ab. Seinem unzufriedenen Grummeln nach zu urteilen, schnitt ihm jetzt der Kragen in den Nacken. Mein Mitleid hielt sich in Grenzen. "Ich kauf dir keinen neuen Pulli. Der war schon ausgeleiert." Kuroo brummte. "Aber jetzt noch mehr." "Ja und? Wer meinte, mich unter seinen Pulli quetschen zu müssen?" Trotz meiner Worte lehnte ich mich an seine Brust und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Genoss die Wärme und das Kribbeln, das Kuroo in mir auslöste. Der Mittelblocker kicherte leise. "Nagut. Aber gib zu, dass du das grade genießt." Diesmal stieß ich ein Brummen aus. Ich konnte wirklich nicht leugnen, dass ich seine Nähe genoss. Auch wenn sie mich so nervös machte. "Ich kauf dir trotzdem keinen." Kuroos warme Hände legten sich auf meine und er verschränkte langsam unsere Finger miteinander. Ich spürte wie meine Wangen heiß wurden. "Kein Protest?", fragte Kuroo neckend. Bevor ich mir eine bissige Antwort überlegen konnte, bog der Bus um die Ecke. Trotz der Erleichterung, die sich in mir breit machte, spürte ich einen Funken von Enttäuschung, dass ich Kuroo nicht mehr so nah sein konnte. Aber für ihn bedeutete das hier wahrscheinlich sowieso nichts. Er sah in mir nach wie vor Kenmas kleine Freundin. Ich wand mich aus dem Griff des Mittelblockers und schaffte es endlich aus dem Pullover. "Bus ist da." Als ich mir die Haarre aus dem Gesicht wischte, meinte ich so etwas wie Enttäuschung in Kuroos Blick zu erkennen. Aber es wurde schnell wieder durch sein altbekanntes Grinsen ersetzt. Er ließ jedesmal mein Herz hüpfen, bevor ich mich hinter meine schützende Mauer zurückziehen konnte. Als Kuroo aufstand, raste mein Herz noch immer. Der Bus hielt wenige Meter von mir entfernt und ich wollte zur Tür gehen, aber eine Hand schloss sich um meinen Arm und drehte mich wieder um. Ich fand mich Nase an Nase mit Kuroo wieder. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und stockendem Atem starrte ich ihn an. "Weißt du eigentlich wie süß du aussiehst? Ich glaub ich hab mich in dich verliebt." Ich konnte ihn nur überfordert anstarren. Meine Wangen brannten verdächtig. Kuroos Augen huschten über mein Gesicht schienen etwas zu suchen. Als ich mich nach einigen Sekunden immer noch nicht regte, beugte er sich zu mir herunter und legte seine Lippen auf meine. Auch wenn es nur ein kurzer Kuss war, schien alles in mir zu explodieren. Und selbst meine Fingerspitzen kribbelten. Hinter mir räusperte sich der Busfahrer genervt. Ich wich zurück und mied Kuroos Blick. "Bis morgen, Kuro." Meine Gedanken rasten, als ich mich umdrehte und zum Bus rannte, bevor er noch ohne mich losfuhr. Ich hielt den Blick gesenkt, während ich mir einen Platz suchte und mich darauf fallen ließ. Mein Handy piepte. Kuroo.

_Bis Morgen Koneko._

Ich schaute zu dem Mittelblocker vor dem Fenster. Er hielt sein Handy in der Hand und grinste, als er meinen wenig begeisterten Blick sah. Ich hasse dich Kuro. Er schaute auf das Display und lachte. Warum komnte der Bus nicht endlich losfahren? Eben hatte der Fahrer es doch noch so eilig gehabt.

_Kuro? Ich liebe dich auch Koneko._

Endlich setzte der Bus sich in Bewegung und ich ließ mich erschöpft zurücksinken. Der Mittelblocker winkte, schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Mein Herz flatterte aufgeregt. Vielleicht bedeutete ich ihm doch mehr, als ich dachte.


	5. Nishinoya Yuu

Konzentriert tippte ich eine Nachricht an Saeko, während ich zwischen den vielen Volleyballspielern, Managern und Trainern hindurch lief. Ich hatte meine Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen und hielt den Blick gesenkt. Ich mochte es nicht unter Fremden zu sein und schon gar nicht auf irgendeine Weise ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Sobald aber jemand dabei war den ich kannte, störte es mich nicht mehr unter vielen Menschen zu sein. Bekannte machten es einfacher die Fremden zu ignorieren und nicht mit ihnen reden zu müssen.  
Plötzlich knallte ich gegen eine Person. Ohne aufzuschauen entschuldigte ich mich halbherzig.   
"Hah?! Willst du Stress?!"  
Ich konnte spüren wie sich eine dunkle Aura um ihn ausbreitete. Ich seufzte genervt, aber meine Aufmerksamkeit wurde direkt wieder auf mein Handy gelenkt. Tanakas Schwester hatte geantwortet. Bevor ich die Nachricht lesen konnte stellte sich jemand neben den Jungen, den ich angerempelt hatte.   
"Hör auf damit, Tanaka! Das ist peinlich." Tanaka? Zum ersten Mal hob ich den Blick von meinem Handy, wobei mir die Kapuze vom Kopf rutschte.   
Direkt vor mir stand ein Junge mit kurzen hellgrauen Haaren und lächelte mich nervös an. Trotzdem strahlte er etwas ruhiges aus.  
"Entschuldige bitte." Ich blinzelte verwundert und schaute zu dem anderen Jungen. Wir starrten uns einen Moment an. Dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf.  
"Ich dachte du kommst erst nächste Woche wieder!" Tanaka kam näher und wollte mich begrüßen, doch bevor er mich berühren konnte, wickelte sich ein Paar Arme und Beine um mich und ich wurde mit Wucht zu Boden gerissen.   
"DU BIST WIEDER DAAAA!" Für einen Moment war oranger Stoff und braune Haare das einzige was ich sehen konnte, dann verschwand das Gewicht auf mir und das breite Grinsen von Nishinoya schob sich in mein Sichtfeld.  
Ich musste lachen und rappelte mich auf, während er schon wieder auf den Füßen war und aufgeregt vor mir auf und ab sprang. Kaum stand ich, schlang sich auch schon Tanakas Arm um mich und zog mich an ihn, um mir durch die Haare wuscheln zu können. Lachend befreite ich mich aus seinem Griff, während Nishinoya immer noch aufgeregt um uns herum hüpfte.   
Mein Herz flatterte aufgeregt, bei seinem Anblick. Der Libero war der Grund warum ich eine Woche früher nach Hause kam. Ich hatte es ohne ihn nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ein Jahr lang, ohne jeden Morgen von dem aufgeregten Flummi angesprungen, den ganzen Tag von ihm über Volleyball vollgequatscht und ohne jeden Nachmittag von ihm nach Hause begleitet zu werden, war die Hölle gewesen. Selbst die Schwärmereien über Shimizu hatten mir gefehlt. Aber das musste er ja nicht erfahren.  
"Warum bist du schon wieder da?"  
Ich grinste meine beiden Freunde an.   
"Ich kann doch nicht das Spiel meiner Lieblingssenpais verpassen!"  
Die beiden starrten mich mit großen Augen an und bewegten sich einige Sekunden lang nicht.   
"Sie hat uns Senpai genannt!", murmelte Tanaka. Noyas Augen glänzten.  
"Als Senpai ist es unsere Aufgabe das Spiel zu gewinnen!"   
"Hai! Wir werden dich nicht enttäuschen!" Im nächstem Moment rannten sie schon aufgeregt in Richtung Halle. Schmunzelnd drehte ich mich wieder zu dem Grauhaarigen und verbeugte mich.   
"Du musst Suga-san sein. Ich hab schon viel von dir gehört." Ich lächelte ihn freundlich an. Er lachte leise.  
"Du bist dann wohl die Freundin, die für ein Jahr im Ausland war?"   
"Ja. Das bin ich."   
"Sie haben in den letzten Wochen nicht mehr aufgehört über dich zu reden. Selbst Shimizu haben sie nicht mehr so bedrängt wie sonst."   
Ich spürte wie Hoffnung in mir aufkeimte. Nishinoya hatte mehr von mir, als von Shimizu geredet? Vielleicht bestand die Hoffnung, dass meine Gefühle für den Libero doch nicht ganz so einseitig waren, wie ich gedacht hatte.  
"Komm, ich stell dich dem Team vor. Alle wollen dich kennenlernen." 

Während wir neben dem Bus auf die Jungs warteten, diskutierten ich mit Saeko über das Spiel. Karasuno hatte gewonnen. Es ging knapp aus, beide Teams waren ziemlich stark und bis zum letzten Moment war es spannend geblieben, aber im letzten Satz konnte Karasuno schließlich die Oberhand gewinnen.   
Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte ich wie Hinata, Noya und Tanaka aufgeregt aus der Halle kamen. Der Rest folgte etwas langsamer, aber nicht weniger glücklich.   
Nishinoya bemerkte uns als erster und kam auf uns zu gerannt.  
"Wir haben gewonnen!" Lachend sprang er mir um den Hals.   
Ich stolperte einige Schritte nach hinten, konnte mich diesmal aber gerade so noch fangen. Ich wollte ihn gerade beglückwünschen, als er mich plötzlich küsste.   
Ich erstarrte. Es war nur ein kurzer Kuss und Nishinoya fing gleich darauf wieder an über das Spiel zu reden, aber er hatte mich völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht. Meine Gedanken rasten und mein Herz pochte aufgeregt.   
Endlich schien auch der Libero zu realisieren was er gerade gemacht hatte und verstummte. Ich starrte ihn noch immer aus großen Augen an. Er schien ähnlich überrascht zu sein wie ich.  
"Noya-senpai?" Er lachte nervös und zog den Kopf ein.  
"G-gomenasai, aber i-ich.... ICH LIEBE DICH!" Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich spürte wie sich meine Wangen erhitzten. Mein Puls raste.  
Überfordert vergrub ich mein Gesicht an seiner Brust. Seine Arme waren noch immer um mich gelegt. Alle auf dem Parkplatz starrten uns an.  
"Ich dich auch, Yuu-senpai", murmelte ich.   
Auf einmal legten sich zwei Hände auf meine Schulter und ich wurde heftig durchgeschüttelt.  
"Wirklich?!"   
Ich schaute auf, aber bevor ich antworten konnte lagen seine Lippen schon wieder auf meinen. Diesmal erwiderte ich den Kuss.   
Mein ganzer Körper kribbelte und lehnte mich ihm entgegen. Meine Hände lagen auf seiner Brust und ich konnte seinen schnellen Herzschlag unter meinen Fingern spüren. Der Kuss war stürmisch und alles andere, als zurückhaltend, aber etwas anderes hätte auch nicht zu dem aufgedrehten Libero gepasst.  
Ich musste lächeln und löste mich widerwillig von ihm. Einen Moment erwiderte er stumm meinen Blick, dann breitete sich ein riesiges Grinsen in seinem Gesicht aus.   
Nishinoya lachte glücklich und rannte zu seinem besten Freund, der breit grinsend mit ihm abklatschte.  
Saeko, die immer noch neben mir stand, legte ihren Arm um meine Schulter und wuschelte mir lachend durch die Haare. Jetzt wusste ich auch woher Tanaka das hatte.  
"Viel Spaß mit dem kleinen Wirbelwind."


	6. *Tendo Satori

_***Demon Au***_  
  
Klauenähnliche Fingern schlangen sich um mein Fußgelenk und rissen mich aus dem Schlaf. Sie begannen mich in ihre Richtung zu ziehen. Ich schrie erschrocken auf und klammerte mich an mein Bettgestell. Das einzige was ich in der Dunkelheit erkennen konnte, waren zwei leuchtende Augen mit schlitzförmigen Pupillen.  
"NEIN! LASS MICH LOS!" Ich versuchte nach dem Dämon zu treten, aber er wich aus.  
"Kuroooo!",jammerte ich "Du hast versprochen mich nicht mehr mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett zu zerren!" Ich klammerte mich weiter verzweifelt an mein Bett.  
"Gelogen." Ich stöhnte genervt, ließ aber nicht locker. Ich konnte das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht förmlich vor mir sehen.  
"Du hast doch schon bewiesen, dass Bettdecken nicht vor Monstern schützen. Ich helf dir bei keiner Wette mehr."  
"Keine Wette. Die anderen vermissen dich." Ich warf einen spöttischen Blick über meine Schulter. "Nein." Kuroo grinste.  
"Schade." Er ließ mich los und ich fiel zurück auf meine Matratze. Sicherheitshalber verstärkte ich meinen Griff, falls er versuchte mich auszutricksen. Es machte mich misstrauisch, dass er scheinbar so schnell aufgab.  
"Tendo wollte auch kommen." Ich stöhnte und ließ meinen Kopf ins Kissen fallen.  
"Kuroooo", jammerte ich. Meine Hände lösten sich vom Bettgestell und ich vergrub stattdessen mein Gesicht in ihnen. Er wusste genau wie er mich dazu brachte doch mitzukommen.  
"Dafür besorgst du mir 'ne 1 im Mathetest morgen." Sofort griff er wieder nach meinem Fußgelenk und begann mich hinter sich her zu ziehen. Diesmal wehrte ich mich nicht, sondern begnügte mich damit, meiner Decke noch einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick zuzuwerfen.  
  
Kaum waren wir angekommen ließ mich der Schwarzhaarige einfach los und ich rappelte mich auf, um zu Kenma zu schlurfen. Außer ihnen schien noch keiner der anderen Dämonen da zu sein. Ich schob mich unter der PSP in seinen Händen hindurch und kuschelte mich an ihn. Ich gähnte und murmelte: "Kenma, dein Freund belästigt mich schon wieder." Er antwortete nicht, aber ich konnte einen leichten Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen erkennen, als er seinen Schwanz um meine Hüfte wickelte und dem Schwarzhaarigen Dämon einen kurzen Blick zuwarf. Schmunzelnd glitt ich wieder in leichten Schlaf. Eingelullt von der angenehmen Wärme, die Kenma ausstrahlte. Obwohl es hier wärmer war als oben, fror ich trotzdem ein wenig. Kuroo hatte bei den ersten Malen in denen ich hier war, nicht aufgehört sich darüber lustig zu machen, dass ich der einzige Mensch sei, der selbst in der Hölle fror.  
Ein leiser Singsang riss mich aus meinem Dämmerschlaf.  
"Baki baki ni ore, nani wo? Kokoro wo da. Konagona ni kudake, nani wo? Seishin wo da yo."  
Mein Herz schlug schneller, als ich die Stimme erkannte und ich spähte vorsichtig über Kenmas Schulter. Tendo Satori. Der Dämon tänzelte vor seinen Freunden her. Ich wurde rot, als ich Kenmas Blick auf mir spürte und versteckte mein Gesicht hinter meinen Haaren. Auch wenn er von meinen Gefühlen für den Rothaarigen wusste, war es mir peinlich, wenn er mich beim Starren erwischte. Aber ich war ihm dankbar dafür, dass er nichts sagte und mir half.  
Die anderen setzten sich zu uns und alberten ein paar Minuten herum, bis schließlich jemand fragte, was wir machen sollten.  
"Hey Kenma, frag doch deine kleine Freundin was sie Oben spielen." Ich warf dem Sprecher einen bösen Blick zu.  
"Oho, das Menschenmädchen ist wieder da." Tendo. Er schien sich zu freuen, dass ich hier war. Wieder flatterte mein Herz in meiner Brust, als er redete.  
Kenma ignoriert die beiden einfach und spielte weiter auf seiner PSP. Seit ich sie ihm irgendwann mal mitgebracht hatte klebte er fast nur noch an dem Bildschirm. Ich seufzte.  
"Weiß nicht. Die Standards halt. Wahrheit oder Pflicht, Ich habe noch nie, Seven minutes in heav-" Fast alle verzogen das Gesicht. Ich rollte mit den Augen.  
"Dann macht halt Seven minutes in hell draus und nehmt 'ne Kiste statt 'nem Kleiderschrank." Noch während ich sprach, beschlich mich das Gefühl einen Fehler begangen zu haben. Bevor ich überhaupt weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde ich auch schon von Kenmas Schoß gerissen und zu der Kiste gezerrt, die auf einmal in der Kreismitte aufgetaucht war.  
"Super Idee. Ich fange an!" Ohne mir eine Chance zu geben zu widersprechen, wurde ich in die Kiste gedrückt und Tendo quetschte sich zu mir. Einen Moment später wurde es auch schon dunkel um uns herum und man hörte Kuroo draußen kichern.  
"Regeländerung. Wir finden raus wie lange du es mit dem Yokai dadrin aushälst. Pass auf, vielleicht liest er deine Gedanken." Die anderen lachten. Ich schloss die Augen und versucht die Gefühle die in mir aufstiegen zu unterdrücken. Tendos Nähe machte es mir nicht gerade einfacher. Er kniete zwischen meinen Beinen, sein Oberkörper über mich gebeugt, damit er mit den Kopf nicht an den Deckel stieß. Meine Füße musste ich hinter ihm an der Wand abstützten und seine Hände lagen rechts und links von meinem Körper auf dem Boden. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich bei jeden seiner Atemzüge und ich musste mich zusammenreißen sie nicht anzustarren. Ich wusste nicht was der schwarze Nebel war, der ihn immer umgab, aber er bedeckte nur seine Beine und kleine Teile von seiner Brust. Allein bei den Gedanken, dass sein Körper nur von einer dünnen Nebelschicht überzogen war, machte mich nervös. Die schwarzen Schleier breiteten sich in der Kiste aus. Ich spürte wie sie immer wieder meine Haut streiften und mit jeder Berührung eine Gänsehaut hervorriefen. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und ich merkte wie die Angst in mir aufstieg. Ich würde nicht lange durchhalten, wenn es so weiterging.  
_Ich will hier raus._  
Tendo wickelte eine meiner Haarsträhnen um seinen Finger und brachte mich dazu ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Es raubte mir für einen Moment den Atem. Sie hatten eine dunkel rote Färbung und befanden sich nur wenige Zentimeter vor meinem Gesicht. "Du hast wirklich Angst vor mir, huh?" Vielleicht bildete ich es mir nur ein, aber ich meinte einen traurigen Glanz in seinen Augen erkennen zu können. Ich spürte wie Hoffnung in mir aufstieg, vielleicht waren meine Gefühle doch nicht ganz so hoffungslos, aber Tendo grinste.  
"Süß, ich werde dich hier nicht rauslassen." Er atmete tief ein. "Dafür schmecken deine Gefühle zu gut. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass es mich enttäuscht, dass du Angst vor mir hast." Er schien meine Reaktion falsch verstanden zu haben.  
"Ich hab keine Angst vor dir..."  
"Ach ja?" Tendo beugte sich tiefer über mich. Sein Bauch streifte meinen.  
"Ich kann deine Angst riechen." Ich bekam Panik. Ich wollte nicht, dass er erfuhr, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt hatte. Schmerz blitzte in seinen Augen auf. Die Angst schien meine anderen Gefühle zu überdecken und ich kam nicht umhin mich schuldig zu fühlen. Kenma hatte mir erzählt, dass einige der Dämonen früher Angst vor ihm hatten und ihn deshalb ausschlossen.  
Scheiße  
Ich schloss verzweifelt die Augen. Es wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer, ihn nicht einfach zu mir herunterzuziehen und zu küssen.  
_Aber es spielt eigentlich keine Rolle wie er es herausfindet, oder?_  
Tendo legte den Kopf schief.  
"Was rausfinden?"  
<span;>Ich zuckte zusammen. Ich vergaß andauernd, dass er meine Gedanken lesen konnte.  
"Meine Gefühle." Tendo lachte bitter. "Oh die kann ich nur allzu deutlich spüren. Deine Angst ist fast greifbar." Ich schüttelte den Kopf und spürte wie meine Wangen warm wurden.  
"Es hat schon seine Gründe, warum ich immer bei Kenma bin." Der Dämon musterte mich skeptisch, aber gleichzeitig mit Neugier. Eine der schwarzen Nebelschwaden streift meine Wange. Ob Tendo sie kontrollieren konnte? Ich holte tief Luft und konzentrierte mich auf die Gefühle die er in mir auslöste, versuchte die Angst vor seiner Reaktion auszublenden. Es schien zu funktionieren. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er erschauderte. Ich beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er mehrmals tief einatmete und die Gefühle aufsaugte, die mich umgaben. Plötzlich lies er seinen Kopf nach vorne kippen. Er war mir so nah, dass seine Haare über meine Brust strichen. Mein Atem stockte und wieder stieg Angst in mir auf.  
_Was wenn er mich abweist? Wenn er nicht mit einem Menschen zusammensein will? Er ist schließlich ein Dämon._  
"Oh ich wette Kenma hat nichts dagegen. So wie er immer mit dir zusammenhängt." Tendos Stimme klang verbittert. Ich starrte ihn verwirrt an.  
"Kenma?"   
"Ja. Deswegen bist du doch bei ihm oder nicht? Deine Gefühle für ihn sind ja offensichtlich sehr stark." Meine Gedanken rasten. Ich bemerkte wie sie Tendo verwirrten, da er keinen zu fassen bekam.  
"Kenma..?" Endlich verstand ich. "Oh Tendo", murmelte ich. Mit großen Augen schaute ich zu ihm auf. Trotz dem Schmerz, der sich jetzt deutlich in seinen Augen spiegelte, waren seinen Lippen zu seinem gruseligen Lächeln verzogen. Wie immer sorgte es dafür, dass mir schwindelig wurde.  
"Ich... ich bin nicht in Kenma verliebt. Er blockt meine Gefühle nur ab damit sie niemand anderes mitbekommt."   
"Kuroo?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Wer dann?" Tendo bewegt sich ein wenig, wobei sein Körper über meinen rieb. Für einen Moment raubte mir die Berührung den Atem und eine neue Welle an Gefühlen überrollt mich. Diesmal versuchte ich erst gar nicht, sie vor ihm zu verstecken.  
"Oh", hauchte er. Meine Wangen wurden heiß und ich dreht den Kopf weg. Mit einem Mal fing Tendo an zu lachen. Es ließ mich erschaudern und mein Herz schneller schlagen. Tendo seufzte genüsslich.  
"Ahh deine Gefühle schmecken so gut." Er beugte sich weiter über mich. Seine Nase berührte jetzt beinahe meine.  
"Meinte Kuroo das mit aushalten? Wie lange du brauchst, um dich nicht mehr beherrschen zu können?" Ich nickte zögerlich. Tendo kicherte.   
"Du brauchst dich nicht mehr zu beherrschen, kleines Menschlein. Ich hätte nicht dagegen, wenn du dich ein wenig gehen lässt." Ich starrte aus großen Augen zu ihm auf.  
_Heißt das-?_  
"Was wenn es so wäre? Wenn ich mich wirklich in das kleine Menschlein verliebt hätte?" Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass Bilder, wie er mich küsste und berührte, in meinem Kopf auftauchten. An dem Grinsen, dass sich in Tendos Gesicht ausbreitete konnte ich erkennen, dass er jede einzelne Vorstellung gesehen hatte. Mir wurde heiß vor Scham.  
"Oho, soso. Wenn das so ist." Er lehnte sich weiter vor. Seine Lippen streiften meine Wange. Mein Körper erschauderte.  
"Ich liebe dich. Seit dich Kuroo das erste Mal hier her gezerrt hat." Ich musste schlucken. Mein Herz flatterte vor Aufregung und ich versuchte krampfhaft keine Bilder in meinem Kopf entstehen zu lassen. Tendo kicherte und raunte: "Entspann dich. Lass mich all deine dunkelsten Wünsche wissen. Wer weiß, vielleicht erfüllen sich ein paar davon." Seine Lippen strichen über meine Wange zu meinem Mundwinkel. Er hielt einen Moment inne, dann küsste er mich endlich. Es raubte mir für einen Moment den Atem und meine Hände legten sich haltsuchend auf seine Brust. Dass ich spürte wie seine Muskeln unter meinen Fingern zuckten, trug allerdings nicht dazu bei, dass ich mich beruhigte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Tendo verringerte den Abstand zwischen und sodass er fast vollständig auf mir lag. Meine Finger wanderten wie von selbst in seine Haare. Die roten Strähnen fühlten sich weich und seidig an. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen mit den Fingern über seine schwarzen Hörner zu fahren. Tendo zuckte kurz zusammen, vertiefte dann aber den Kuss und drängte sich näher an mich. Kuroo hatte mal erwähnt, dass sie empfindlich waren, aber dass es so eine Wirkung hatte, hätte ich nicht gedacht.  
Ich musste lächeln und ließ mich von der Dunkelheit des Dämonen einhüllen.  
_Ich liebe dich auch, Tendo Satori._


	7. Ushijima Wakatoshi

Ich zog fröstelnd meine Jacke enger um meinen Körper. Satori war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht und so langsam fing ich an mich zu fragen, ob er überhaupt noch kam.   
Weil ich auf der Aoba Josai war, ging ich normalerweise nicht mit meinem Bruder zusammen nach Hause, aber wegen einem Extratraining musste ich mitkommen und stand jetzt seit mehreren Minuten im Nieselregen und wartete.   
Irgendwann bemerkte ich Ushijima der auf mich zu kam. Als er neben mir stehen blieb, um das Tor abzuschließen, betete ich innerlich, dass er mich nicht bemerkte. Durch Satori kannte ich einige aus Shiratorizawas Team und hatte es innerhalb kürzester Zeit geschafft mich in den Captain zu verlieben. Seitdem wurde ich in seiner Gegenwart noch nervöser, als ohnehin schon wegen seiner einschüchternden Art.  
Meine Gebete schienen nicht erhört worden zu sein. Der Wingspiker drehte sich um und fast sofort richtete sich sein Blick auf mich. Ich schlang meine Arme fester um mich und zog die Schultern nach oben.  
"Was machst du hier?"  
"I-ich warte auf Satori. Wir wollten zusammen nach Hause."  
"Der ist schon weg."  
Ich verzog das Gesicht.  
"Oh."  
Ich hasste es alleine nach Hause laufen zu müssen. Nervös rieb ich mir über den Nacken, während ich leicht von einem auf den anderen Fuß wippte.  
"Dann... dann sollte ich wohl auch gehen."  
Ich warf einen zögerlichen Blick auf die Dunkelheit, die sich neben dem Schulgelände und den Straßen ausbreitete. Wie auf Kommando fing es jetzt auch noch an zu schütten. Ushijima schaute einen Moment in den Himmel bevor er einen Regenschirm aus seiner Sporttasche zog und aufspannte. Ich warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick darauf. Was würde ich nur darum geben, mich mit ihm darunter stellen zu können. So hätte ich gleichzeitig eine Ausrede ihm nahe zu sein. Aber ich traute mich nicht zu fragen.  
Ushijima schien meinen Blick zu bemerken, wandte sich aber ab und lief an mir vorbei. Meine Finger krallten sich in den nassen Stoff meiner Jacke.  
Auf einmal blieb er stehen und drehte sich halb zu mir um.  
"Komm schon."  
"Huh?" Trotz meiner Verwirrung beeilte ich mich aufzuholen. Unsicher schaute ich zu ihm auf. Ushijima erwiderte meinen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel.   
"Ich bring dich nach Hause."  
Mit großen Augen starrte ich ihn an. Mein Herz flatterte aufgeregt. Er wollte mich nach Hause bringen!   
"D-Danke, Ushijima-kun."   
Unbewusst kam ich ihm näher, während ich fröstelnd und ängstlich die Umgebung musterte. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber die Dunkelheit hatte mir schon immer Angst gemacht. Schon als wir noch klein waren, musste Satori immer bei mir bleiben, wenn es dunkel wurde. Leider hatte sich das bis heute nicht groß geändert. Zwar konnte ich es besser kontrollieren und fing nicht mehr einfach an zu weinen, aber Angst machte sie mir immer noch.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte ich wie Ushijima mich beobachtete.  
Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er plötzlich meine Hand berührte. Mit rasendem Herzen spürte ich wie er langsam seine Finger zwischen meine schob. Als ich zu ihm hoch schaute, hatte er seinen Blick jedoch nach vorne gerichtet. Meine Wangen fingen an zu brennen. Ushijima Wakatoshi hielt meine Hand. DER Ushijima Wakatoshi hielt meine Hand und brachte mich nach Hause!  
Ich versuchte mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ich innerlich vor Freude platzte. Seine große, warme Hand, die meine fast gänzlich verdeckte, gab mir ein Gefühl von Sicherheit. Ich spielte mit dem Gedanken ihm meine Gefühle zu gestehen. Es war Nacht und außer uns war niemand hier. Wenn es schief ging konnte niemand davon erzählen, außer Ushijima selbst und der redete sowieso nicht viel. Und selbst wenn er es ausplaudern würde, ging ich immer noch auf eine andere Schule. Was, wenn er meine Gefühle erwiedern sollte, bedeuten würde, dass wir uns nur selten sehen können würden. Aber es gab ja noch die ganzen Spiele und Extratrainings zu denen mich Satori immer schleppte.   
Genau genommen war das aber alles egal. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er meine Gefühle erwiderte war gering.   
Als mein Haus am Ende der Straße auftauchte, blieb ich stehen. Mein Kopf war gesenkt und meine Haare verdeckten meine Augen. Sollte ich ihm wirklich die Wahrheit sagen? Ushijima blieb ebenfalls stehen. Er schaute mich verwundert an. Jedenfalls vermutete ich das. Meine Augen waren noch immer auf meine Füße gerichtet.  
"Ushijima... I-ich muss dir was sagen."  
Er antwortete nicht. Nervös beobachtete ich, wie der Regen den Asphalt zum glänzen brachte und das Licht der Straßenlaterne reflektierte, unter der wir standen. Mein Herz pochte heftig und ich holte tief Luft. Jetzt oder nie.  
"Ichliebedich,UshijimaWakatoshi." Meine Wangen brannten und als er nach ein paar Sekunden nichts sagte riskierte ich einen kurzen Blick. Allerdings wandte ich ihn schnell wieder ab, da er mich immer noch anschaute. Für einen kurzen Moment meinte ich einen leichten Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen zu erkennen, aber ich schob es auf die Kälte. Als er immer noch nichts sagt, krampfte sich mein Herz zusammen. Ich lies die Schultern sinken und lief an ihm vorbei auf meine Haustür zu. Meine Augen brannten. Es war doch ein Fehler gewesen. Ushijima lief wieder neben mir. Meine Hand hatte er nicht losgelassen, aber diesmal wirkte es wie eine Verspottung auf mich. Was hatte ich mir dabei gedacht? Wieso war ich davon ausgegangen, dass er mich mögen würde. Er sah nur die kleine Schwester eines Freundes.  
An der Haustür angekommen wollte ich seine Hand loslassen, aber er hielt sie fest und zog mich zurück unter seinen Schirm. Ich musste den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um ihm in die Augen schauen zu können. Sie hatten eine ungewohnte Sanftheit angenommen. Der Wingspiker legte einen Arm um meinen Körper und zog mich an seine Brust. Meine Augen weiteten sich. Er beugte sich langsam zu mir herunter und seine Lippen legten sich für einen Moment auf meinem Mundwinkel. Mein ganzer Körper kribbelte und ich murmelte vdrwundert: "Ushijima-kun."  
Er dreht den Kopf zur Seite.  
"Wakatoshi. Nenn mich Wakatoshi." Ein leichtes Lächeln bildete sich auf meinen Lippen und erneut stieg Hoffnung in mir auf. Hatte er einfach nur nicht gewusst, was er sagen sollte?  
Er drehte zögerlich seinen Kopf wieder zu mir und diesmal war ich mir sicher, dass der Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen nicht von der Kälte stammte. Langsam stellte ich mich auf die Zehenspitzen. Meine Hände lagen auf seiner Brust. Ich bemerkte wie seine Augen sich auf meine Lippen richteten und Ushijima sich zu mir herunter beugte. Kurz vor meinen Lippen hielt er inne, als wollte er um Erlaubnis bitten. Das Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren und ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Ich spürte wie sein warmer Atem über meine Wange strich, dann überbrückte er den den letzten Abstand und küsste mich. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in mir aus und ich fühlte mich sicher. Er löste sich fast sofort wieder von mir und ich lehnte meine Stirn an seine Brust, genoss für einen Moment das Kribbeln, das seine Gegenwart in mir auslöste. Das leise prasseln des Regens hatte etwas beruhigendes an sich und seine Körperwärme hielt mich warm. Sein Arm lag noch immer um meine Hüfte. Ushijima drückte einen Kuss auf meine Schläfe und löste sich vorsichtig von mir.  
"Du solltest rein gehen." Ich nickte benommen und machte mich daran die Tür aufzuschließen. Dann drehte ich mich noch einmal zu ihm um.  
"Gute Nacht, Wakatoshi."  
Er starrte mich für einen Moment regungslos an, dann erschien ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.  
"Du hättest nach Shiratorizawa kommen sollen."   
Der Wingspiker drehte sich um und lief durch den Regen. Ich starrte ihm mit offenem Mund hinter her.   
Ich musste leise kichern. Also war es doch kein Fehler gewesen ihm meine Gefühle zu gestehen. 

Keiner von uns hatte Satori bemerkt, der uns die ganze Zeit gefolgt war und unseren Kuss, völlig durchnässt, aber fröhlich vor sich hin summend, aus einem Busch heraus beobachtete hatte. Auch wenn er sich freute, dass die beiden Idioten es endlich geschafft hatten zusammen zu kommen, schwor er sich blutige Rache an Ushijima, falls er seine kleine Schwester verletzen sollte. Freunde hin oder her.


	8. Tersushima Yuji

Gähnend rieb ich mir über die Augen. Ich saß seit mindestens drei Stunden in der Bibliothek und versuchte für meine Arbeit zu lernen. Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass ich irgendwie weiter gekommen war. Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen, als plötzlich jemand seine Hände neben meinem Buch auf den Tisch legte. "Was lernst du da?" Yujis Lippen streiften mein Ohr. Ich brummte unzufrieden. "Bio." Der Wingspiker kicherte. "Vielleicht kann ich dir Nachhilfe geben." Ich zischte genervt und stand ruckartig auf. Yuji musste ein Stück nach hinten springen, um dem Stuhl auszuweichen. Es machte mich wütend, dass ich meine Gefühle nicht unter Konrolle hatte. Yuji hatte schon immer viel geflirtet, meistens hatte es nichts zu bedeuten. Aber in letzter Zeit übertrieb er es. Einerseits freute ich mich über seine Nähe, andererseits frustrierte sie mich, weil ich nicht wusste was sie zu bedeuten hatte. Ich schnappte mir das Biobuch, um es wieder zurückzustellen. Gerade als ich es absetzen wollte, spürte ich wie sich ein warmer Körper von hinten an meinen schmiegte. Mein Herz stolperte. Ich knurrte wütend. "Yuji!" Mein Mund schloss sich wie von selbst, weil seine Finger federleicht über meinen Arm strichen und mich erschaudern ließen. Ich riss mich so heftig von ihm los, dass ich gegen das Regal stieß, das sich jetzt hinter mir befand. Es wackelte kurz, aber meine Aufmerksamkeit lag auf Yuji. Er schaute mich verwundert an. "Lass den Scheiß endlich, Yuji!" Jede neue Berührung von ihm zerriss mein Herz, weil ich nicht wusste was sie für ihn bedeutete. Dafür wusste ich umso besser was sie für mich bedeuteten und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es nicht das selbe war. Der Captain lachte und streckte mir die Zunge raus. Sein Piercing zog für einen Moment meinen Blick auf sich. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mich fragte wie es sich anfühlte, wenn ich ihn küssen würde. Ich traute mich nicht zu fragen. Den letzten der das gefragt hatte, hatte Yuji einfach geküsst [(Picture)](https://pin.it/47DF44b). Nicht dass ich nicht wollte, dass er mich küsste, aber ich hatte zu große Angst, dass es mir endgültig das Herz brechen würde. "Du kennst mich doch." Ich verzog das Gesicht. "Du solltest das nicht immer so ernst nehmen. Es bedeutet doch nichts." Ich senkte den Kopf. Meine Haaren verdeckten mein Gesicht und ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten. Mir stiegen Tränen in die Augen. "Du verstehst es einfach nicht, oder?" Meine Stimme war leise und zitterte. Ich hob den Kopf. Tränen liefen über meine Wangen. Schock und Besorgnis breitete sich auf Yujis Gesicht aus. Er hatte mich noch nie weinen gesehen. Er wirkte überfordert. "Genau das ist doch das Problem!" Ich schrie fast. Meine Stimme brach. "Ich hab mich in dich verliebt Yuji! Und du flirtest die ganze Zeit mit mir und berührst mich dauernd. Wie denkst du fühlt sich das an? Huh? Die Person die du liebst macht dir die ganze Zeit Hoffnung, aber du weißt, dass es nicht ernst gemeint ist. Und dann fängt sie auf einmal an dich andauernd zu berühren, nur um dann zu sagen, dass nichts davon ernst gemeint ist!" Immer mehr Tränen liefen über meine Wangen. "Wie denkst du fühlt sich das an, YUJI?! Es fühlt sich verdammt SCHEIßE an!" Er starrte mich aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Scheiße...", murmelte er, "oh Gott... E-es tut mir leid." Er trat näher. Ich wollte zurückweichen, aber stieß nur gegen das Regal. Yuji zog mich in eine feste Umarmung. Fast sofort ließ ich mich gegen ihn sinken. Meinen Kopf drückte ich an seine Brust und meine Finger krallten sich in sein Oberteil. Trotz allem war er immer noch mein bester Freund. Yuji vergrub seinen Kopf an meiner Halsbeuge. "Ich dachte nicht... ich wollte nicht... Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er und drückte mich fester an seinen Körper. Ich schniefte leise. "Ich dachte du siehst mich nur als deinen besten Freund." Ich schnaufte. "Ich dachte du würdest nie mehr für mich empfinden, als das. Ich dachte es würde dir nichts ausmachen, wenn ich mit dir flirte, dich berühre. Ich wollte dir näher sein und... und weil ich nicht wollte, dass du merkst, dass ich mehr als Freunfschaft für dich empfinde, habe ich gesagt es wäre nichts. Ich hab gehofft, dass du es als meine übliche Flirterei siehst." Mein Atem stockte. "Ich wusste nicht, dass es dich so verletzt. Ich hab es nicht ausgehalten, dir nicht nah sein zu können." Ich war wie betäubt. In meinem Kopf wiederholten sich seine Worte immer und immer wieder, im dem Versuch sie zu verstehen. Er schlang seine Arme fester um mich. "Ich liebe dich auch. Nichts davon war bedeutungslos. Es tut mir leid." Ich hob langsam den Kopf und Yuji tat es mir gleich. Einen Moment starrten wir uns einfach nur an. Dann entfuhr mir ein leises Glucksen. Augenblicklich hellte sich seine Mine auf. Die ganze Situation war einfach zu absurd. "Du bist ein Idiot, Yuji. Weißt du das eigentlich? Ich schniefte leise. Der Volleyballcaptain grinste. "Darf ich dich küssen?" Statt einer Antwort zog ich ihn zu mir herunter und drückte meine Lippen auf seine. Seine Hände legten sich auf meine Hüften und drückten mich sanft an das Bücherregal. Ich fuhr mit den Fingern durch seinen Undercut und Yuji schmiegte sich näher an sich. Plötzlich strich seine Zunge über meine Unterlippe und ich zuckte zurück. Dabei stieß ich mit dem Hinterkopf an eines der Regalbretter. "Yuji!" Der Wingspiker lachte nur und rannte vor mir weg. Ich ihm hinterher. Im Endeffekt würde sich kaum etwas zwischen uns ändern. Wir waren immer noch das gleiche bescheuerte Duo, das wir schon immer gewesen sind.


	9. Haiba Lev

я тоже люблю тебя = Ich liebe dich auch  
я люблю тебя = Ich liebe dich 

(Ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass Pons recht hat und es das heißt xD) 

**************** 

"PLISETSKY! Komm schon!"  
"Ich muss auflegen, Yuri. Volleyballtraining fängt an. Sag Opa, dass er wieder Pirozhki machen soll!"  
"Wenn du sowieso da bist, musst du unbedingt Katsudon Pirozhki probieren."  
"Klar. Wir sehen uns bei deinem nächsten Wettkampf." Ich musste grinsen. "Viel Glück mit Otabek." Der Russe grummelte irgendwas und legte einfach auf. Schmunzelnd rannte ich zu Kenma und Kuroo, die auf mich warteten.  
"Dass man dich mal ohne Todesblick sieht. Du kennst den Neuen noch nicht, oder?" Ich warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf. In Kuroos Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus.  
"Du wirst ihn hassen." Skeptisch blickte ich ihn an und steckte mein Handy wieder in die Tasche.  
"Er ist halb Russe, aber spricht kein Wort russisch, total aufgedreht und kindisch. Außerdem hat er seinen Körper nicht richtig unter Kontrolle."   
"Toll. Warum spielt er dann Volleyball?" Kuroo zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Er hat hohes Potential. Er muss nur noch lernen es einzusetzen und im Team zu spielen."  
"Aha." Ich konnte nicht behaupten, dass es mich interessierte. Gedanklich war ich schon bei dem nächsten Grand Prix, bei dem mein Bruder mit machte.  
Als ich einen Fuß in die Sporthalle setzte, fiel mein Blick auf einen riesigen Jungen mit hellgrauen Haaren. Meine Augen wurden groß.  
"Lyovochka!?" Ich sah noch wie der Halbrusse sich an seinem Trinken verschluckte und dabei Yaku anspuckte, dann blieb ich mit dem zweiten Fuß an der Fußleiste hängen und knallte auf den Boden. Durch den rutschigen Linoleumbelag schlitterte ich noch ein Stück, bevor ich liegen blieb.   
In der Sporthalle herrschte absolute Stille, die erst wieder unterbrochen wurde, als mich Lev hoch und in eine feste Umarmung zog. Meine Füße berührten nicht mehr den Boden. Mein Herz hüpfte aufgeregt. Wir hatten uns seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen.  
"Du kennst ihn?" Kuroo klang überrascht. Lev setzte mich wieder ab und ich dreht mich zu dem Nekomacaptain. Das gesamte Team starrte uns an. Sie kannten mich nur als meistens schlecht gelaunte und stille Freundin von Kuroo und Kenma.  
"Ja. Levs Mutter ist 'ne alte Freundin von Opa. Wir sind befreundet seit wir klein waren."  
Während ich mich wieder zu ihm umdrehte und aufgeregt anfing mit ihm zu reden, beobachtete uns das Team eine Weile wortlos.

Ich starrte einen Moment die fast leere Popcornschüssel auf meinem Schoß an, dann seufzte ich. Lev löste den Blick vom Fernseher und beobachtete mich dabei, wie ich versuchte mich aus der Decke zu schälen, ohne dabei irgendetwas umzuwerfen. Er war nach dem Training mit zu mir gekommen, weil wir eine Filmnacht machen wollten, um die letzten Jahre wieder aufzuholen in denen wir uns nicht gesehen hatten.  
"Was machst du?"  
"Neues Popcorn holen."   
"Oh, warte ich helf dir."  
Kaum hatte er das gesagt, sprang er auch schon auf. Meine Augen weiteten sich. Sein Fuß blieb in der Decke hängen und ich konnte nur zusehen, wie er von seinem Schwung nach vorne gerissen wurde. Auf mich drauf.  
Der Halbrusse riss mich mich mit zu Boden und das restliche Popcorn verteilte sich auf dem Teppich.  
Nach einem kurzen Schockmoment wollte Lev wieder aufspringen, stieß aber mit dem Hinterkopf an die Tischkante. Er stöhnte schmerzhaft auf und rieb sich über den Hinterkopf. Seine andere Hand stütze er neben mir ab.   
Ich musste lachen. Sein Gesicht, als er an den Tisch stieß, war goldwert gewesen. Lev jammerte leise vor sich hin, während ich noch immer lachend nach Luft rang. Mein Bauch schmerzte schon.   
Auf einmal verstummte Lev und starrte mich mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck an. Ein komisches Gefühl stieg in mir auf und ich hörte auf zu lachen. Der Halbrusse starrte mich noch immer an. Sein Blick ließ meine Knie weich werden.  
"Ich glaub ich hab mich in dich verliebt."   
Beinahe verschluckte ich mich an meiner eigenen Spucke. Für einen Moment sagte niemand etwas, dann wurde Lev rot und sprang stotternd auf. Diesmal ohne sich den Kopf zu stoßen. Dafür rutschte er auf der Decke aus, die noch immer auf dem Boden lag und landete diesmal auf dem Hintern.   
Ich unterdrückte den Drang erneut zu lachen und kniete mich zwischen seine langen Beine. Vorsichtig legte ich meine Hände auf seine Wangen und musterte den roten Fleck der sich auf seiner Stirn bildete. Ich hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass er sich die auch angeschlagen hatte. Für einen Moment zögerte ich dann legte ich meine Lippen auf die rote Stelle. Meine Lippen kribbelten. Lev erstarrte unter der Berührung und schaute mit großen Augen zu mir auf. Verlegen wandte ich den Blick ab.   
"я тоже люблю тебя, Lyovochka", murmelte ich. Der Volleyballspieler legte zögerlich seine Hände auf meine Hüfte und zog damit meinen Blick wieder auf sich. Seine grünen Augen strahlten. Langsam senkte ich den Kopf, näher an seine Lippen. Lev beobachtete mich. Er wirkte unsicher, als wüsste er nicht was er tun sollte. Trotzdem war er es der mich schließlich in einen Kuss zog. Seine Hände lagen noch immer auf meiner Hüfte und ich ließ mich von ihnen näher an ihn ziehen.   
Meine Haut kribbelte an den Stellen an denen er mich berührte und ich schloss die Augen. Der Kuss war unbeholfen und man merkte, dass keiner von uns Erfahrung hatte, aber die Gefühle die er in mir auslöste waren schöner, als alles was ich mir jemals ausgemalt hatte.   
Lev löste sich ein wenig von mir und murmelte: "я люблю тебя." Ich schmunzelte.  
"Ich dachte du kannst kein russisch." Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und er zuckte mit den Schultern, dann deutete er auf seine Lippen.   
"Bekomm ich noch einen Kuss? Es tut immer noch weh." Lachend schlang ich meine Arme um seinen Hals und ließ mich auf ihn fallen, sodass er nach hinten kippte. Ich komnte spüren wie das Herz in seiner Brust aufgeregt schlug, während ich ihn in einen erneuten Kuss verwickelte.   
Die beste Filmnacht aller Zeiten!


	10. Oikawa Tooru

"Mhh Iwa-chan", murmelte Oikawa. Ich schmunzelte und schnippte ihm erneut gegen die Stirn. Auf seinem Laptop lief noch immer eines von Karasunos Spielen. Ich seufzte. Er analysierte schon seit Stunden jede ihrer Züge und Strategien und war irgendwann dabei eingeschlafen.  
"Nicht ganz."  
Der Setter öffnete langsam ein Auge, ließ den Kopf aber auf seinen Armen liegen.  
"Iwi-chan." Ich runzelte die Stirn. Ich hatte längst aufgehört ihn zu bitten mich nicht mehr so zu nennen. Er ließ sich nicht mehr davon abbringen und war sogar stolz auf die bescheuerten Spitznamen, die er mir und meinem Bruder gab. Auch wenn ich zugeben musste, dass ich begonnen hatte sie zu mögen. Aber ich würde einen Teufel tun es Oikawa zu erzählen.  
Sein Blick fiel auf den dampfenden Becher in meiner Hand und er setzte sich auf.  
"Ohh du hast mir einen Kakao gemacht. Das ist so lieb von dir, Iwi-chaaan." Er griff nach der Tasse, aber ich hob sie aus seiner Reichweite.  
"Nein. Das ist meiner." Oikawa schmollte. "So gemein..." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm einen Schluck. Einige Zeit lang herrschte Stille. Oikawa starrte blicklos an die Wand. Er sah müde aus. Bildete ich es mir ein oder kippte er langsam zur Seite?  
"Wann gehst du nach Hause?" Der Setter zuckte zusammen und setzte sich wieder gerade hin, dann schaute er zu mir auf.  
"Versuchst du etwa mich loszuwerden?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und trank einen Schluck von meinem Kakao. Insgeheim wünschte ich mir, dass er hier blieb und bei uns übernachtete.  
"Du siehst müde aus, Toru. Willst du nicht endlich schlafen gehen?" Oikawa seufzte und schlang seine Arme um meine Hüfte. Seinen Wange drückte er gegen meinen Bauch. Ich bewegte mich nicht.  
"Ich muss alle ihre Schwächen herausfinden. Ich bin schließlich der Captain." Ich seufzte und strich ihm durch die Haare. Meine Fingerspitzen kribbelten und ich spürte wie seine Wärme langsam durch den Stoff meines Oberteils sickerte.  
Schmunzelnd murmelte ich: "Toru... du bist wirklich besessen von Volleyball, hm?"  
Ich konnte gut verstehen, wie wichtig ihm das alles war. Ich war genauso abhängig wie er, nur machte ich mir auch Sorgen um ihn.  
Oikawa verkrampfte sich. Reue stieg in mir auf. Ich wusste, dass ihn seine Freundin verlassen hatte, weil sie fand, dass er zu besessen von Volleyball sei. Ich wollte bloß nicht, dass er sich überarbeitete. Mittlerweile wechselte ich mich schon beinahe mit meinem Bruder damit ab, ein Auge auf den Setter zu haben.  
Vorsichtig löste ich meine Hand aus seinen Haaren und schob ihn von mir weg. In Oikawas Augen blitzte Enttäuschung auf.  
"Na los, rutsch. Ich helf dir, damit wir endlich schlafen gehen können." Wir. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Mist. Das triumphierende Grinsen, das sich auf Oikawas Gesicht ausbreitete, machte deutlich, dass ihm mein Versprecher nicht entgangen war. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und lehnte sich zurück.  
"Ich wusste es. Iwi-chan will, dass ich bei ihr schlafe." Seine Augen funkelten und er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.  
"Der große Oikawa Toru lässt dich sogar auf seinem Schoß sitzen!" Ich zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und schnippte ihm wortlos gegen die Stirn. Der Setter jammerte und rieb seine Hand über die Stelle.  
"Rutsch oder ich schubs dich vom Stuhl."  
"Das machst du nicht." Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte ihn herausfordernd an. Er starrte zurück.  
Nach wenigen Sekunden zog er einen Schmollmund und rutschte zur Seite. Ich grinste triumphierend und quetschte mich neben ihn. Während ich den Stuhl höher stellte fiel mein Blick auf den Hocker neben meinem Bett. Ich benutzte ihn zwar als Nachttisch, aber ich hätte ihn trotzdem benutzen können um mich neben Oikawa zu setzen. Hoffentlich bemerkte er das nicht.  
Ich musterte ihn aus dem Augenwinkel, als er sich vorbeugte und das Video zurückspulte. Sein Oberschenkel presste sich gegen meinen und die Berührung schien sich in meine Haut zu brennen. Ich versuchte meine Aufregung zu überspielen indem ich noch einen Schluck von meinem Kakao nahm.  
Die nächsten 20 Minuten verbrachten wir damit das Video zu analysieren. Währenddessen versuchte Oikawa mehrmals mir die Tasse zu klauen. Erfolglos.  
Plötzlich pausierte er das Video und drehte sich zu mir. Verwirrt schaute ich ihn an. Einen Moment passierte nichts, dann legte er seine Hände auf meine Wangen und drückte seine Lippen auf meine. Bevor ich reagieren konnte hatte er sich schon wieder von mir gelöst und schnappte mir die Tasse aus der Hand, nur um daraus zu trinken. Er sah zufrieden aus.  
"Der Kakao schmeckt gut." Damit drehte er sich wieder zum Bildschirm. Überrumpelt schaute ich ihn an. Hatte er mich wirklich nur geküsst, weil er den Kakao haben wollte?  
"Toru?" Sein Blick blieb weiter auf den Bildschirm fixiert.  
"Hm?"  
"Was sollte das?"  
"Na, du hast mir nichts von deinem Kakao abgegeben, also musst ich ihn mir anders holen." Er warf mit ein kurzes Grinsen zu. Mein Herz verkrampfte sich und ich schluckte schwer.  
"Aha." Ich versuchte mich wieder auf das Video zu konzentrieren, schaffte es aber nicht. Stattdessen musterte ich Oikawa von der Seite. Der Drang ihn nochmal zu küssen wurde mit jeder Sekunde stärker. Ich kannte ihn und ich hoffte, dass mehr dahinter steckte, als er zugab. Auch wenn er immer mit seinen Fangirls flirtete, hatte er nie eine geküsst.  
"Toru..." Der Setter drehte den Kopf und ich lehnte mich zu ihm. Meine Lippen streiften seine. Im nächsten Moment sprang ich auf. Mein Herz raste. Was war bloß in mich gefahren? Mein Blick irrte über den Schreibtisch. Um den Kakao als Ausrede zu nutzen, war es zu spät.  
"Gomen." Meine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauchen und ich hätte mich dafür schlagen können, dass sie so gebrochen klang. Vorsichtig hob ich den Blick ein wenig. Oikawa starrte mich aus großen Augen an.  
Langsam, wie um mich nicht zu verschrecken, streckte er die Hände aus. Ich zuckte zusammen, als sie meine Hüfte berührten und mich in seine Richtung lotsten. Er hob die Hand und strich mir eine Strähne aus den Gesicht, dann ließ er sie in meinen Nacken gleiten und zog mich ein Stück nach unten, während er sich ein wenig zu mir streckte.  
Seine Lippen fühlten sich warm an und seine Finger zeichneten kleine Kreise auf meine Haut. Ich erschauderte. Diesmal hatte ich keinen Kakao, den er mir hätte klauen wollen.  
Der Druck seiner Hände wurde stärker und meine Wangen brannten, als mich der Setter langsam auf seinen Schoß zog.  
Er löste sich gerade so weit von mir, dass er sprechen konnte.  
"Ich liebe dich, Iwi-chan." Oikawas Lippen streiften bei jedem Wort meine und ich brauchte einen Moment um ihre Bedeutung zu verstehen, dann lächelte ich.  
"Ich dich auch, du alienbesessener Volleyballfreak." Oikawa piekste mir in die Seite.  
"Ey! Du bist doch genauso!" Ich lachte und fuhr mit den Fingern durch seine Haare. Er schloss genießerisch die Augen und lehnte sich in meine Berührung. Leider musste ich ihm zustimmen. Auch wenn ich als Libero in der Mädchenmannschaft spielte, teilten wir seit wir klein waren das selbe Ziel und die selbe Leidenschaft: Volleyball.  
Nur Aliens faszinierten mich nicht so sehr, auch wenn Oikawa langsam auf mich abfärbte.


	11. Yaku Morisuke

Lev legte seinen Arm auf meine Schulter, um sich an mir abzustützen, während er Kuroo erklärte warum er mich mit ins Training schleppte. Ich war bisher mehr damit beschäftigt die anderen Spieler zu beobachten, die gerade dabei waren die Netzt aufzubauen, als der Unterhaltung zu folgen. Vor allem der Libero zog immer wieder meinen Blick auf sich. Ich hatte ihn bereits bei einigen Spielen von Nekoma gesehen und lief ihm auch in der Schule immer wieder über den Weg. Irgendwann hatte er angefangen mein Interesse zu wecken und ich ertappte mich immer wieder dabei wie ich aufhorchte, wenn jemand seinen Namen erwähnte oder ich ihn auf den Gängen beobachtete. Und manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es ihm genauso ging.  
"Woher kennst du sie überhaupt?"  
"Sind neben seine Familie gezogen. Deswegen kennen wir uns seit wir klein sind", mischte ich mich ein. Der Halbrusse neben mir grinste und beugte sich provokant zu mir herunter.  
"Du meinst, als du noch kleiner warst, oder?" Ohne hinzusehen trat ich ihm mit meinem Schienbein in die Kniekehlen. Im selben Moment schlug jemand von unten gegen Levs Trinkflasche und sie knallte ihm ins Gesicht. Kurze Zeit später hatte sich eine kleine Pfütze um ihn gebildet und seine Haare klebten ihm im Gesicht.  
Überrascht wandte ich mich dem braunhaarigen Jungen zu, der mir die Hand hinhielt. Yaku Morisuke.   
Wir wurden beide etwas rot, als sich unsere Hände berührten und keiner von uns bemerkte das Grinsen, das sich auf Kuroos Gesicht ausbreitete. 

Ich hatte die Arme um meine Beine geschlungen und mein Kinn darauf abgelegt und beobachtete Yaku. Mal wieder. Er beugte sich über den Tisch und las sich meine Notizen der letzten Stunde durch. Er hatte mich zu sich eingeladen, damit wir zusammen für den Test morgen zu lernen konnten. Aber statt zu lernen schweiften meine Gedanken immer wieder ab und ich war mehr darauf konzentriert, wie nah er neben mir saß, als auf die Notizen. Nach einer Weile hatte er vorgeschlagen, dass ich eine Pause machte, während er sich meine Unterlagen anschaute.   
"Yaku?"  
"Hm?"  
"Darf... darf ich dich küssen?" Der Libero riss den Kopf nach oben und starrte mich aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Mit Faszination beobachtete ich wie sich seine Wangen von Sekunde zu Sekunde dunkler färbten.   
Für einen Moment brachte er nur ein paar unzusammenhängende Wörter heraus, dann wandte er den Blick ab und murmelte: "Wenn du willst..."  
Ich brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu verstehen, dass er mich nicht zurück wies, aber dann flatterte mein Herz aufgeregt und ich leckte mir nervös über die Lippen. Yakus Augen folgten der Bewegung, bevor er beschämt den Blick abwandte.   
Mein Mund wurde trocken, während ich langsam zu ihm herüber rutschte.   
Zögernd legte ich meine Hände auf seine Wangen und suchte seinen Blick. Wie in Zeitlupe lehnte ich mich vor, um ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben auszuweichen, falls er sich es anders überlegte. Er tat es nicht. Stattdessen richtete sich sein Blick wieder auf meinen Mund und er kam mir ebenso zögerlich entgegen.   
Bei der ersten Berührung zuckten wir beide zuckten zusammen und wir lösten uns für einen winzigen Moment, um zitternd Luft zu holen. Yakus Augen suchten meine, dann beugte er sich wieder vor und küsste mich erneut.  
Ich hatte das Gefühl, bei all den Gefühlen die in mir aufstiegen, explodieren zu müssen.   
Seine Hand legte sich sanft auf mein Handgelenk und seine Finger zeichneten kleine Kreise auf meine Haut. Ich schauderte und rückte näher, was ihn mutiger werden ließ und seine andere Hand legte sich auf meine Hüfte, um mich näher zu ziehen.  
Er löste sich wieder von mir, seine Wangen zierte noch immer ein leichter Rotschimmer, und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.  
"Das klingt jetzt bestimmt nicht sehr romantisch, aber seit ich dich bei einem unserer Spiele gesehen habe, hab ich dich beobachtet und ich glaube, ich hab mich in dich verliebt." Ich kicherte.  
"Geht mir genauso." Yaku schmunzelte.   
"Also..." Er wich meinem Blick aus. "Darf ich dich nochmal küssen?" Meine Wangen wurden warm.  
"Wenn du möchtest."


	12. *Tsukishima Kei

_**Soulmate AU**_  
Alles was man auf seinen Arm schreibt, erscheint auf dem des Seelenverwandten. Wenn man es ließt hört man die Stimme des anderen im Kopf, so als würde er es sagen (Nur wenn der Seelenverwandte es selbst geschrieben hat).

 _Wann ist dein Spi-_  
Der Satz wurde durchgestrichen, bevor ich ihn beenden konnte.  
_Nein._  
_Wo spiel-_  
Durchgestrichen.  
_Nein._  
_Kann ich zuschau-_  
Durchgestrichen.  
_Nein._  
Die Stimme, die ich immer hörte, wenn ich eine Nachricht von meinem Seelenverwandten las, klang mit jedem Mal genervter.  
_Warum nicht?_  
Einige Sekunden kam keine Antwort und ich runzelte die Stirn.  
_Ich hasse deine Stimme._ Ich seufzte, aber bevor ich antworten konnte, riss jemand die Autotür auf, zerrte mich aus dem Auto und zog mich hinter sich her in die Sporthalle.  
"Wirklich, Toru? Musste das sein?"  
Mein Bruder schnaufte.  
"Ja. Ich will ihre Gesichter sehen, wenn sie verlieren." Seit er wusste, dass Karasuno gegen Shiratorizawa spielen würde, hatte er versucht mich zu überreden mit ihm das Spiel anzuschauen. Wobei ich auch so mitgekommen wäre. Wie zu jedem anderen Spiel mit dem mein Bruder zu tun hatte.  
Belustigt fragte ich: "Und dafür musstest du mich jetzt aus dem Auto zerren? Du hättest doch einfach was sagen können."  
Toru grinste mich an und ließ sich auf einen der Tribühnensitze fallen.  
"Ja." Sein fröhlicher Gesichtsausdruck verschwand für einen Moment, als er die Schrift auf meinem Arm sah und die Stirn runzelte. Ich zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. Am Anfang hatte es mich verletzt, dass mein Seelenverwandter nicht besonders begeistert von mir zu sein schien, aber er hatte bisher immer auf alles geantwortet, wenn auch nicht besonders freundlich. Das _Ich hasse deine Stimme_ hatte erst später angefangen und er schrieb es nur, wenn er in Bedrängnis geriet. Mittlerweile hatte ich das Gefühl, dass dieser Satz zwischen uns eine andere Bedeutung angenommen hatte.  
Außerdem war letzte Woche eine neue Schrift auf meinem Arm aufgetaucht, ohne Stimme. Also konnte es nicht mein Seelenverwandter gewesen sein.  
_Er meint es nicht so. Er kann nur nicht zugeben, dass er dich ma-_  
Das letzte Wort war verwackelt und kurz darauf wurden die zwei Sätze durchgestrichen. Ich hatte nicht widerstehen können zurückzuschreiben.  
_Was kannst du nicht zugeben?_  
_Ich hasse deine Stimme._  
  
Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen streckte ich mich. Ich bewunderte Torus Ausdauer, einfach nur da zu sitzen und ein Spiel zu analysieren. Mein Kopf drehte sich schon vor lauter Spielzügen.  
"Ich hol mir was zu trinken."  
"Mhm." Er schaute mich nicht einmal an. Schmunzelnd lief ich die Treppen nach unten. Mein Bruder war wirklich besessen davon besser zu sein als Kageyama Tobio.  
Wenige Meter vor dem nächsten Trinkautomaten hielt mich plötzlich jemand am Handgelenk fest. Überrascht drehte ich mich um. Vor mir stand ein Junge mit Sommersprossen und dunklen braunen Haaren. Oder waren sie grün?  
Er starrte auf die Buchstaben auf meinem Arm, dann schaute er mich nervös an.  
"Du bist Tsukkis Seelenverwandte."  
"Huh?" Der Junge hielt meine Oberarme fest und starrte mich fast schon flehend an. Er war genauso groß wie ich.  
"Bitte sei ihm nicht böse. Er meint das nicht so, er-"  
Ich musste lachen.   
"Ist schon gut. Du bist wohl der, der mir geschrieben hat."  
Er nickte und senkte verlegen den Blick.  
"Ja. Tsukki ist eingeschlafen und ich hab gesehen, dass er so gemein zu dir ist, also hab ich einfach..." Er sah mich an. "Bitte gib ihm eine Chance. Er braucht einfach Zeit, um sich jemandem zu öffnen. Er wollte bestimmt nicht so gemein zu dir sein."  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Schon gut. Ich hab's mir schon gedacht." Der Junge blinzelte überrascht. Offensichtlich hatte er etwas anderes erwartet.  
"Tadashi!" Ein großer Junge mit gold-braunen Augen und kurzen blonden Haaren kam auf uns zu. Ein Kribbeln fuhr durch meinen Körper und ich konnte meinen Blick nicht mehr von ihm lösen. Irgendetwas an ihm forderte meine volle Aufmerksamkeit und ich fühlte mich zu ihm hingezogen. Das war dann wohl mein Seelenverwandter.  
Er stockte kurz, als sein Blick auf mich fiel, in seinen Auge spiegelte sich Überraschung, aber er fing sich schnell wieder und setzte wieder einen uninteressierten Gesichtsausdruck auf. Der kleinere Junge ließ meine Arme los und trat ein paar Schritte zurück.  
"Das Spiel fängt gleich an." Seine Augen ließen in keinem Moment von mir ab.  
Der kleinere Junge, wahrscheinlich Tadashi, sah nervös aus.  
"Hey Tsukki. Ich hab deine Seelenverwandte gefunden."  
"Aha. Ich dachte ich hab klar gemacht, dass ich dich nicht hier haben will." Seine Stimme klang kalt, aber zu meiner eigenen Überraschung machte es mir nichts aus. Tadashi aber zuckte zusammen.  
"Tsukki...", murmelte er zögerlich. Mein Mund verzog sich zu einem verächtlichen Grinsen.  
"Wer hat gesagt dass ich wegen dir da bin? Mein Bruder hat mich mitgenommen, um Karasunos Taktik zu analysieren oder sie vetlieren zu sehen."   
Ich ließ meinen Blick auffällig über sein Trikot wandern. "Also euch."  
Für einen winzigen Augenblick wurde der Blick des Blonden weicher und es wirkte, als hätte er Probleme weiterhin genervt auszusehen.  
"Tsk. Ich hasse deine Stimme."  
Meine Augen weiteten sich, dann lachte ich leise und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er war nur etwa zehn Zentimeter größer als ich. Endlich war meine Größe mal für etwas außer Volleyball gut.  
"Weißt du was? Ich hasse deine Stimme auch, Tsukki." Der Blonde zuckte bei dem Spitznamen kurz zusammen und ich meinte einen leichten Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen zu erkennen.   
Ich trat näher und beobachtete ihn. Ich konnte keine Ablehnung in seiner Körperhaltung oder seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen. Nur Neugierde.  
Ich legte meine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu mir herunter. Seine Haut fühlte sich warm an und die Spitzen seiner Haare waren leicht nass von Schweiß, aber ich war zu sehr mit dem überwältigenden Gefühl von seinen Lippen auf meinen erfüllt, als das ich mich daran gestört hätte.  
Seine Hand legte sich auf meine Hüfte und zog mich näher. Ich musste lächeln. Es gab etliche Erzählungen darüber, wie es sich anfühlte seinen Seelenverwandten zu küssen, aber all diese Erzählungen blieben weit hinter der Wirklichkeit zurück.  
Ich grinste, als ich mich von ihm löste.   
"Viel Glück beim Spiel. Aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Aoba Johsai jeden eurer Spielzüge zunichte machen kann."  
Tsukki erwiderte mein spöttisches Grinsen.  
"Davon träumst du."  
Ich warf dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen noch ein freundliches Lächeln zu.  
"War nett dich kennenzulernen, Tadashi." Dann machte ich mich daran mir, diesmal wirklich, etwas zu trinken zu holen.  
  
Extra:  
Yamaguchi starrte seinen Freund verwirrt an. Er verstand nicht was gerade passiert war, aber sein Freund machte keinerlei Anstalten dem Mädchen hinterherzulaufen.  
"Du kannst sie doch nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Du weißt doch gar nicht ob ihr euch wieder seht."  
Wortlos hielt Tsukishima einen Zettel mit einer Nummer hoch.  
"Sie hat mir ihre Nummer gegeben."  
"Wann?"  
Tsukishima wich seinem Blick aus und räusperte sich.   
"Als sie mich... sie hat ihn mir in die Hand gedrückt. Komm endlich. Wir müssen zurück aufs Feld."


	13. YakuLev

Die Idee stammt von Chikaarikaari (auf Wattpad) und ist an den Anime Kakegurui angelehnt

*****************

Das Nekomateam staunte, als sie das Casino betraten. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine riesige Halle. Der Boden war von rotem Teppichboden bedeckt und an der Decke funkelte ein teuer aussehender Kronleuchter. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein ovaler Tisch, mit einer mit grünem Stoff bezogenen Spielfläche. Die anderen Tische, die Yaku bei seinen früheren Besuchen schon gesehen hatte, waren an die Seiten geschoben worden, um Platz für Zuschauer zu machen. Gleichzeitig spannte sich ein schwarzes Seil, das alle paar Meter von einer goldenen Stange gehalten wurde, um den großen Pokertisch in der Raummitte. Vermutlich um zu verhindern, dass die Zuschauer den Spielern zu nahe kamen.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die ersten sie bemerkten. Yaku bekam Gänsehaut und er spürte wie vorfreudige Erwartung in ihm aufstieg. Seine Finger kribbelten.  
Sein Team wirkte weniger begeistert.  
Ihre roten Nekomajacken fügten sich zwar gut in das rot-gold gehaltene Casino, aber damit waren sie die einzigen. Die anderen Besucher trugen alle teuer aussehende Anzüge oder Abendkleider in allen erdenklichen Farben. Außerdem waren sie die einzigen unter 35.  
Die Zuschauer musterten das Volleyballteam neugierig und die ersten fingen aufgeregt an zu tuscheln, als sie Yaku sahen. Er hoffte, dass sein Team es darauf schob, dass sie gerade erst reingekommen waren.  
Ein älterer Mann kam mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf sie zu. Sein Anzug sah noch teurer aus als die meisten anderen und an seinem Handgelenk glitzerte eine große goldene Uhr. Yaku wollte gar nicht wissen welche viel zu teuren und nutzlosen Sachen er noch besaß.  
"Wie schön, dass ihr gekommen seid. Willkommen in meinem kleinen Reich." Yaku unterdrückte ein verächtliches Schnauben. Klein war deutlich untertrieben und das wusste der Mann auch. Er war nur auf Lob aus und täuschte Bescheidenheit vor. Kuroo wirkte ebenso wenig angetan von ihm und ignorierte seine ausgestreckte Hand.  
"Ich bin Herr Noami. Euer Gastgeber. Vielleicht habt ihr ja bereits von mir gehört." Es war praktisch unmöglich in Japan Poker zu spielen, ohne mindestens einmal den Namen Noami zu hören. Er hatte mehrere Casinos überall verteilt und stellte eigene Karten und Pokertische her, was dazu führte, dass man mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit entweder in seinem Casino oder an einem seiner Tische saß oder mit seinen Karten spielte. Überall stand in großen, schwer zu übersehenden, Buchstaben Noami. Es würde schon an ein Wunder grenzen, wenn man noch nie von diesem Mann gehört hatte.  
Herr Noami drehte sich um und ließ sich von einem Mitarbeiter ein Mikrofon reichen.  
"Da unsere Gäste jetzt da sind werde ich die Regeln erklären. Wir werden heute Abend die beliebteste Pokervariante spielen: Texas Hold'em. Allerdings haben wir die Regeln ein wenig angepasst. Wir spielen mit einem Kartendeck von 52 Spielkarten, aus denen wir die Joker herausnehmen. Ausnahmsweise mit 16 Spielern. Acht Spieler des Nekoma Volleyballclubs und acht Spieler des Noami-Casinos. Jeder bekommt 20 Chips, jeweils im Wert von 40.000 Yen. Das bedeutet 6.400.000 Yen möglicher zusätzlicher Gewinn.  
Wir spielen immer vier Runden. Danach fliegt der Spieler mit den wenigsten Chips raus und wir spielen weitere vier Runden. Haben zwei Spieler gleich wenige Chips, ist keiner raus.  
Wessen Spieler zuerst alle ausgeschieden sind, verliert und der Gewinner bekommt 35 Millionen Yen plus die verbliebenen Chips." Unter den Zuschauern brach aufgeregtes Gemurmel aus. Die 35 Millionen Yen waren an sich schon eine hohe Summe, aber durch die verbleibenden Chips konnte der Gewinn deutlich erhöht werden. Je nachdem wie viele Chips die Spieler die ausschieden noch besaßen, schrumpfte der Gewinn nur minimal oder sehr stark. Mit jeder Runde wurde die Wahrscheinlichkeit höher, dass die Spieler eine hohe Anzahl an Chips besessen hatten, die mit dem Ausscheiden verloren gingen. Es bestand also die Möglichkeit eine deutlich höhere Summe, als 35 Millionen Yen zu gewinnen. Yakus Finger kribbelten. Das Geld kümmerte ihn nicht, aber zumindest die Spieler von Noami würden mit den Aussichten mehr riskieren, was das Zocken interessanter machte.  
Er bemerkte wie Kuroo neben ihm seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Sein ganzes Team sah wenig begeistert aus und Yaku fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig, weil er sich auf das Spiel freute, während seine Teamkameraden darunter litten. Er konnte es ihnen nicht einmal übel nehmen. Keiner von ihnen war freiwillig hier. Und keiner von ihnen war besonders gut in Poker. Sie hatten die letzten Wochen zwar geübt und die acht Vielversprechendsten mitgenommen, aber drei Wochen waren nicht genug Zeit, um Profis mit jahrelanger Erfahrung schlagen zu können. Schon gar nicht mit den Einsatz mit dem sie gezwungen wurden zu spielen. Yaku war oft genug heimlich nach dem Training in den Casinos, um zu wissen, dass der Einsatz in den höheren Kreisen gar nicht so selten war, da es den meisten mit der Zeit langweilig wurde, nur um Geld zu spielen. Er hatte bereits mehrere Male mit dem gleichen Einsatz gespielt und jedes Mal gewonnen, aber es war unfair ihn von Nekomas Volleyballclub zu erzwingen, von dem wahrscheinlich keiner jemals ein Casino betreten hatte und wenn doch, dann sicher nicht um gegen einen der bekanntesten Pokerspieler Japans zu zocken.  
Und das wusste Herr Noami. 

"Was ist der Einsatz?", rief irgendwer aus dem Publikum. Herr Noamis Mund verzog sich zu einem grauenhaften Grinsen.  
"Der Einsatz? Nun, ich stelle die 35 Milliomen Yen und mein Ansehen steht auf dem Spiel. Wenn Nekoma verliert..." Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. "verlieren sie ihr Leben." Für einen Moment herrschte absolute Stille, dann brach aufgeregtes Gemurmel unter den Zuschauern aus. Jeder freute sich über einen so aufregenden Einsatz, mit Ausnahme von Nekoma.  
Yaku warf einen Seitenblick auf Lev. Der Halbrusse hielt den Kopf gesenkt, seine sonst so fröhliche, aufgeweckte Art, war verschwunden und in seinen Augen schimmerte die selbe Verzweiflung wie beim Rest des Teams.  
Herr Noami klatschte in die Hände. "Wir beginnen in 30 Minuten." Damit drehte er sich wieder zu ihnen um. Kuroos Blick war kalt, seine Körperhaltung verschlossen und abweisend.  
"Warum sind wir hier?"  
Herr Noami lachte und breitete die Arme aus.  
"Natürlich um zu zocken."  
"Warum wir? Warum um unser Leben?"  
"Oh. Fragt doch mal euren Joker. Das alles habe ich extra für ihn organisiert. Ich bin sicher er genießt das Risiko hier gerade in vollen Zügen." Er drehte sich um und verschwand zwischen den Zuschauern.  
Lev hob verwirrt den Kopf.  
"Meinte er Ass? Meinte er mich? Ich weiß aber nichts."  
Yaku verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
"Joker bedeutet so viel wie Meister der Spiel. Bei Kartenspielen jedenfalls. Außerdem bist du nicht unser Ass."  
"Oh." Lev wirkte gleichzeitig enttäuscht und erleichtert.  
Kenma beobachtete Yaku. Er hatte das Gefühl, derSetter ahnte etwas. Der Libero wurde unruhig. Es machte ihn ohnehin schon nervös, dass sein Team bald eine andere Seite an ihm kennenlernen würde. Er hatte Angst, dass sie ihn dafür verantwortlich machten, dass sie jetzt hier standen. Was in gewisser Weise, ja nicht einmal falsch wäre. Aber Yaku hätte niemals das Leben seiner Teamkameraden aufs Spiel gesetzt, um den Kick zu erhöhen, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass das Gefühl noch nie so überwältigend war. Sie hatten nichts mit der Welt zu tun in der Yaku jeden Tag nach dem Training lebte.  
Erst als Kenma sich Kuroo zuwandte, um leise mit ihm zu reden, atmete Yaku erleichtert aus. 

Lev schied zuerst aus. Chipsverlust: null.  
Dann Shibayama.  
Chipsverlust: fünf.  
Dann Teshiro.  
Chipsverlust: zwei.  
In der nächsten Runde schied überraschend einer von Noamis Team aus, weil er sich von Kuroo hatte provozieren lassen und all in gegangen und verloren hatte.  
Chipsverlust: null.  
Als nächstes schied Kai aus.  
Chipsverlust: zwei.  
Dann Fukunaga.  
Chipsverlust: sechs.  
In den nächsten beiden Runden zwei Leute von Noami.  
Chipsverlust: 24.  
Jetzt waren nur noch Yaku, Kenma, Kuroo, vier von Noamis Leuten und Herr Noami selbst im Spiel.  
Yaku war mittlerweile klar geworden, dass Herr Noami das Spiel manipulierte.  
Denn als nächstes flogen wieder zwei von seinem Team raus.  
Chipsverlust: 32.  
Jetzt waren nur noch 87 von 160 Chips im Spiel.  
Kuroo tauschte einen Blick mit Kenma und schob dann seine gesamten Chips in die Mitte des Tisches. Noamis Leute passten und Kenma gewann die Runde mit einer Straße. Kuroos Karten waren nutzlos.  
Er schied aus.  
Chipsverlust: null.  
Einer der Noamis hatte Full House. Yaku runzelte die Stirn. Das war die vierthöchste Hand beim Poker. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass jemand eine höhere hatte war gering. Yaku musterte den Mann. Der einzige Unterschied der ihm auffiel, war dass er wie Herr Noami und einer der anderen keine Sonnenbrille trug, wie die anderen fünf Mitspieler.  
Wieder flogen zwei von Noami raus.  
Chipsverlust: 21.  
Von 6.400.000 Yen möglichen Zusatzgewinns waren nur noch 3.040.000 Yen übrig. Kenma lehnte sich zu Yaku und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Sie versuchen unauffällig die Chips aus dem Spiel zu ziehen, oder?" Yaku nickte. Damit wurde es schwieriger für Nekoma die gleiche Menge an Chips aufzubringen, wie Noami, da sie bedeutemd bessere Spieler waren. Bisher hatten sie versucht so viele Chips wie möglich im Team zu behalten. Die schlechtesten aus ihrem Team setzten immer dann eine große Zahl ihrer Chips, wenn entweder Kuroo, Kenma oder Yaku ein gutes Blatt hatten und setzten darauf, dass sie damit gewannen. Da Herr Noami ihnen drei Wochen vor dem Spiel einen Brief mit den Regeln und Bedingungen geschickt hatte, hatten sie genug Zeit gehabt geheime Zeichen festzulegen. Allerdings waren sie für Profis leicht zu durchschauen, weil sie sie einfach halten mussten und Yaku war sich sicher, dass Herr Noami sie bereits durchschaut hatte. Trotzdem war die Menge, der Chips die er aus dem Spiel zog, gering genug um nicht sonderlich aufzufallen.  
Yaku hatte bemerkt, dass einer von Naomis Spielern für einen Moment unruhig wurde, als Kenma zufällig die Rückseite seiner Karten, verdeckt hatte. Er ließ eine Hand unter den Tisch fallen und kombinierte ein paar der komplizierteren Zeichen die er nur mit Kuroo und Kenma erfunden hatte. Kenma schien zu verstehen und verdeckte in der nächsten Runde, ebenso wie Yaku die Rückseite seiner Karten.  
Direkt schieden wieder zwei der Spieler von Noami aus.  
Chipsverlust: 10.  
Sie hatten sich zurückgehalten. Jetzt waren nur noch Yaku, Kenma und Herr Noami übrig. Seiner Körpersprache nach waren die letzten beiden Runden nicht nach Plan gelaufen, aber Yaku hatte noch immer nicht verstanden wie er die Karten gezinkt hatte.  
66 von 160 Chips. 2.640.000 von 6.400.000 Yen.  
Kenma ließ Yaku die nächste Runde gewimmen. Er schied aus.  
Chipsverlust: null.  
Das Nekomateam stand hinter den beiden und einige murmelten beunruhigt. Niemand hatte erwartet, dass sie es überhaupt so weit schaffen würden, aber der Plan war gewesen, Kenma so lange wie möglich im Spiel zu behalten, weil er in den Übingsspielen bisher der beste gewesen war.  
Als Kenma vom Tisch aufstand, um sich zum Rest des Teams zu stellen, beugte er sich zu Yaku.  
"Ich weiß nicht was hier läuft und wie genau du da mit drin hängst, aber ich weiß, dass du besser zockst als ich und dich bisher zurückgehalten hast. Ich weiß nicht ob das was zu bedeuten hat, aber ein paar von denen tragen erst seit Spielanfang Kontaktlinsen. Vielleicht hilft dir das." Yaku schaute seinen Teamkameraden überrascht an. So viel hatte er ihn noch nie reden gehört, dann dämmerte ihm was Kenma ihm gerade verraten hatte. Er hatte nicht nur Yaku durchschaut, sondern auch die Masche von Noami, ohne zu verstehen was es bedeutete.  
Langsam bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht ein triumphierendes Grinsen und er wandte sich Herr Noami zu.  
"Dann können wir ja jetzt richtig spielen."  
Er lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und musterte Herrn Noami abschätzig.  
"Halten sie mich eigentlich für bescheuert? Denken sie wirklich ich bin so blind?" Yaku griff nach dem Kartenstapel.  
"Die Karten sind gezinkt."  
Herr Noami lachte und breitete die Arme aus.  
"Ja? Wir haben bei jedem Spiel ein neues Deck genommen."  
Yaku schnaubte.  
"Es ist beleidigend für wie blöd sie mich halten." Er drehte eine der Karten in den Fingern. Alle Kartendecks hatten bisher die Aufschrift Noamie auf der Rückseite. Die Zuschauer begannen zu murmeln. Sie waren weit genug weg, um nicht zu hören was sie sagten und sahen ihr Spiel größtenteils über Monitore.  
"Die Makierungen sind mit dem bloßen Auge nicht erkennbar, wodurch es eine Weile gedauert hat bis ich den Trick verstanden habe, aber, zum Beispiel durch eine Sonnenbrille, lässt sie sich selbst über weitere Entfernung gut erkennen."  
"Oh ich weiß worauf du anspielst, aber nicht jeder von uns trägt eine Sonnenbrille, was deine Theorie leider widerlegt. Außerdem wird dir sicher aufgefallen sein, dass auch alle aus meinem Team aussteigen mussten."  
"Natürlich. Sie wollten damit nur sichergehen, dass Ihre Leute nicht zu früh gegen Nekoma gewinnen. Sie wollten Spannung aufbauen und dafür sorgen, dass ich mit 100%iger Sicherheit alleine gegen Sie spielen werde. Tatsächlich muss ich zugeben, dass ich ihre Masche vielleicht nicht durchschaut hätte, wenn Kenma nicht bemerkt hätte, dass einige ihrer Spieler plötzlich Kontaktlinsen trugen, was auch die fehlenden Sonnenbrillen erklärt."  
"Yaku, was redest du da?"  
Der Libero drehte sich zu Kuroo um.  
"Es gibt eine spezielle Tinte die auf die Rückseite von Karten aufgetragen werden kann. Man sieht sie aber nur durch bestimmte Sonnenbrillen oder eben Kontaktlinsen. Es ist nicht ungwewöhnlich beim Poker eine Sonnenbrille zu tragen, weil die Augen viel verraten können, deswegen ist die Methode relativ unauffällig und man kann größere Markierungen anbringen, weil nicht alle am Tisch sie sehen können. Das hat den Vorteil, dass man nicht so nah an die Karten heran muss, wie wenn man sie anders makiert." Kuroo starrt ihn an.  
"Ah." Er drehte sich zu Kenma und erwartete offensichtlich eine Erklärung von ihm, warum Yaku und nicht er weiterspielte. Der Libero wandte sich wieder Herrn Noami zu.  
"Also" er ließ einen der Chips über seine Finger laufen und beobachtete ihn. Ein Schatten fiel über seine Augen "das Spiel war von Anfang an nicht fair. Ihnen war klar, dass das Nekomavolleyballteam Sie nicht schlagen kann. Ihre Leute haben, wenn sie sich nicht von Kuroo haben provozieren lassen, absichtlich verloren, um mehr Spannung zu erzeugen."  
Yaku stoppte den Chip und blickte zu Herr Noami. Seine Augen funkelten unheilvoll und seine Lippen hatten sich zu einem düsteren Grinsen verzogen.  
"Außerdem haben Sie das Spiel gezinkt. Wenn das rauskommt sind Sie ruiniert. 35 Millionen Yen sind für Sie keine große Summe, aber gegen mich zu verlieren wird Ihrem Ansehen erheblich schaden. Wenn dann auch noch rauskommt, dass Sie die gezinkte Karten von Ihrer Firma genutzt haben, sind Sie ruiniert."  
Yaku musterte ihn verächtlich.  
"Ein Spiel zu 100% verlieren oder gewinnen zu können ist langweilig, aber was ich noch mehr hasse, ist ein schlechter Betrugsversuch. Also was halten Sie davon: Sie erhöhen Ihren Einsatz. Ihre Casinos, der Pot und die 35 Millionen Yen gegen unser Leben. Das hört sich doch schon fairer an, nicht wahr? Aber natürlich könnte auch bekannt werden, dass Sie ihre Karten zinken. Was Sie aber vermutlich mit noch schlechteren Chancen dastehen lässt. Sie entscheiden."  
Herr Noami war blass geworden und ihm rann Schweiß über die Stirn. Nach kurzem Zögern willigte er ein und gab die Änderung bekannt. Das Publikum tuschelte erstaunt, schien sich aber über den höheren Einsatz zu freuen. Yaku grinste.  
"Möge der Zockerwahnsinn beginnen." 

Lev verstand nicht viel von dem Spiel, aber selbst wenn, wäre er viel zu beschäftigt damit gewesen Yaku zu beobachten. Seine Körperhaltung sah so anders aus, als im Training und seine Augen sahen aus als würden sie glühen. Und das Grinsen... Lev konnte seinen Blick kaum von dem Libero wenden, aber als er es tat bemerkte selbst er, wie gestresst Herr Noami im Gegensatz zu Yaku auf einmal wirkte. Er ließ den Chip noch immer über seine Finger laufen und Noami ließ sich immer wieder davon ablenken. Lev konnte ihn gut verstehen, er konnte selbst kaum den Blick davon abwenden und wenn, dann beobachtete er Yaku.  
Die Runden zogen sich und mit jeder Runden türmten sich die Chips höher auf dem Tisch. Lev hatte längst den Überblick verloren, wie viele noch im Spiel waren. Er hoffte nur, dass Yaku gewann.  
Er schien bekannt hier zu sein und er schauderte, als er darüber nachdachte wie er ihn immer wieder wegen seiner Größe aufgezogen hatte und wie gefährlich der Kleinere jetzt aussah. Nur während er da saß und ein Kartenspiel spielte.  
"Showdown", murmelte Kenma neben ihm und riss ihn aus seiner Trance. Lev blinzelte verwirrt.  
"Was?" Kenma deutete auf die beiden Spieler.  
"Sie decken die Karten auf." Lev hatte beinahe vergessen, dass die beiden um das Leben von ihnen spielte.  
Yaku drehte seine Karten nacheinander um. Herz 10, Herz Bube, Herz Dame, Herz König und Herz Ass. Kenma neben ihm sog scharf die Luft ein. Kuroos Augen glänzten verräterisch. Der Rest bewegte sich nicht. Lev spürte wie Panik in ihm aufstieg.  
"Was? Hat er verloren?"  
"Royal Flush."  
"Was ist das? Kozume sag schon, hat Yaku verloren?" Kuroo drehte sich zu ihm um.  
"Ein Royal Flush ist die höchste und stärkste Hand beim Poker."  
Herr Noami war blass geworden und starrte bewegumgslos auf die Karten in Yakus Hand.  
"Also hat er nicht verloren?"  
Kuroo legte Lev eine Hand auf die Schulter und lachte.  
"Nein. Er hat uns das Leben gerettet."  
Hinter ihm ließ Herr Noami die Karten fallen. Sie sanken lautlos zu Boden.  
Yaku stand auf und lief um den Tisch herum, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Die Augen des Mannes weiteten sich und er wurde noch blasser. Lev beobachtete verwundert wie Herr Noami vor Yaku auf die Knie fiel, wobei er ihm immer noch bis zur Schulter reichte, und ihn anflehte.  
Er verstand nicht was gerade passierte und nach dem Gemurmel das hinter ihm bei den Zuschauern ausbrach, war er diesmal nicht der einzige.  
Yakus Blick wanderte zu Lev und für einen Augenblick setzte sein Herzschlag aus. Yakus Augen glühten noch immer und er strahlte etwas kaltes, berechnendes aus. Er hatte ihn noch nie so furchteinflößend gesehen und dabei machte er nicht einmal etwas.  
Der Moment dauert nur kurz, dann veränderte sich etwas in Yakus Blick. Er wirkte fast erschrocken und er drehte sich wieder zu dem Mann vor seinen Füße. Noch nie hatte Lev ihn so anziehend gefunden.  
Herr Noami schaute zu dem Libero auf und nickte erleichtert, dann sprang er auf und bedankte sich laut. 

Yaku stellte sich neben Lev an das Geländer. Er hatte Kuroo alles erzählt und glücklicherweise schien er es Yaku nicht besonders übel zu nehmen, dass sie wegen ihm hier gelandet waren. Möglicherweise lag es aber auch daran, dass Kenma Kuroos Hand hielt und sich an seine Seite geschmiegt hatte.  
Yaku schaute in den Himmel. Die Nacht war wolkenlos und man konnte ohne Probleme die Sterne erkennen. Einige Zeit lang herrschte angespannte Stille zwischen den beiden.  
Yaku seufzte und schaute zu Boden.  
"Jetzt hast du Angst vor mir."  
Lev warf ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu.  
"Nein."  
Yaku schnaufte.  
"Nein? Warum hast du dich seit du mich spielen gesehen hast, nicht mehr über meine Größe lustig gemacht?" Lev wurde rot und trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
"Ich... naja... du hast so toll gespielt." Er klang aufgeregt. "Du sahst so glücklich aus. Wie beim Volleyball, nur gruseliger und dass unser Leben auf dem Spiel stand. Aber das war so aufregend dir zuzugucken. Deine Augen haben sogar geglüht. Ich wusste nicht, dass das geht und dann hast du den auch noch besiegt. Kuroo meinte das war einer der besten Pokerspieler Japans und du hast gegen den gewonnen und er ist sogar vor dir auf die Knie, was hast du ihm gesagt?"  
Yaku starrte mit großen Augen zu ihm hoch. Seine Wangen wurden warm. Er war unglaublich erleichtert, dass Lev nicht auf einmal etwas gegen ihn hatte. Nicht dass er es ihm hättr verübeln können, aber allein bei dem Gedanken es wäre nicht so, zog sich sein Herz zusammen.  
Lev wedelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum.  
Yaku? Hast du mich da unten nicht gehört?"  
Yakus Auge zuckte.  
"Baka!" Lev stieß mit einem Ächzen die Luft aus uns beugte sich vornüber, als Yakus Faust seinen Bauch traf. Er schlang seinen Arm um Levs Nacken und drückte ihn noch ein Stück weiter nach unten. Ihre Nasen berührten sich beinahe. Yaku holte Luft, um ihn anzufahren, als er endlich bemerkte wie nah sie sich waren. Levs Augen funkelten im Mondlicht und er konnte spüren wie sein Atem über seine Lippen strich. Yaku erstarrte. Seine Wangen brannten und sein Herzschlag verlangsamte sich. Er bemerkte wie sich auch Levs Wangen langsam rosa färbten.  
"Yaku...?" Er bewegte sich nicht, sarrte den Halbrussen nur bewegungslos an. Levs Blick glitt langsam zu seinen Lippen.  
Wie in Zeitlupe lehnte er sich weiter vor, bis seine Lippen schließlich Yakus streiften.  
Für einen Moment vergaß er zu atmen, dann ließ er zu, dass seine Augen sich langsam schlossen.  
Levs Hände legten sich auf seine Hüfte und zogen ihn näher. Zögerlich ließ Yaku seine Finger in die silbrig glänzenden Haare, des Halbrussen gleiten.  
Hinter ihnen räusperte sich jemand. Yaku zuckte zurück und starrte Kuroo erschrocken an. Hinter ihm stand Kenma und versuchte ihn wegzuziehen.  
"Ein Kuss im Mondlicht, wie romantisch." Kuroo grinste. "Aber wir müssen los."


	14. Shirabu Kenjiro

Mit dem Tisch im OS meinte ich übrigens diese niedrigen japanischen Tische, wollte nur nicht immer Zataku schreiben (jedenfalls glaube ich, dass die so heißen). Also nicht wundern  
****************

Ich gähnte und spielte mit einem der Stifte auf dem Tisch. Shirabu saß genervt neben mir und versuchte zu lernen.  
"Kenjirooo, mir ist langweilig." Sein Auge zuckte, sonst zeigte er keine Reaktion.  
Ich stöhnte und rappelte mich auf, um mir etwas zu trinken aus der Küche zu holen, dann setzte ich mich auf den Tisch.  
Eine Zeit lang beobachtete ich ihn beim Lernen. Shirabus Augen huschten konzentriert über das Heft und ab und zu kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass mein Blick immer wieder davon angezogen wurde und mir wurde warm. Hastig wandte ich den Blick ab und probierte stattdessen einen Stift auf meinem Finger zu balancieren, in der Hoffnung mich abzulenken.  
Nach genau vier Sekunden, ich hatte mitgezählt, fiel er auf Shirabus Heft. Er knurrte genervt. Ich unterdrückte ein Lachen.  
"Ups." Den Stift bekam ich nicht wieder.  
Gelangweilt legte ich mich auf den Rücken. Meinen Kopf ließ ich über die Tischkante hängen und beobachtete Shirabu aus dem Augenwinkel. Langsam fragte ich mich, warum es ihm noch nicht aufgefallen war, aber wahrscheinlich dachte er nur es war ein weiterer Versuch ihn zu ärgern. Shirabu zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
Einzelne Strähnen fielen ihm in die Stirn und ich musste den Drang unterdrücken, sie wegzustreichen und meine Finger in seinen Haaren zu vergraben. Sie sahen so weich aus. Scheiße.  
"Wusstest du, dass man früher Brot zum Radieren benutzt hat, bis 1770 jemand ausversehen ein Stück Gummi genommen und gemerkt hat, dass das besser funktioniert?" Er regierte nicht.  
"Es gibt einen Horror Frosch der so aggressiv ist, dass er Menschen angreift und sogar seine Knochen bricht und durch seine Haut drückt, um Krallen zu erzeugen." Er kniff die Lippen zusammen.  
"Wusstest du, dass die weißen Stellen an den Fingernägeln, gar nicht von Vitaminmangel kommen, sondern von kleinen Verletzungen? Wusstest du, dass bisher nicht geklärt wurde warum Säugetiere gähnen?" Shirabu ließ seinen Kopf auf den Tisch fallen und stöhnte genervt. Einer der Stifte rollte über den Tisch und fiel klappernd auf den Boden.  
"Wusstest du, dass Fische gähnen, um das Wasser um sie herum zu schmecken." Der Bleistift in seiner Hand knackte.  
_Wusstest du, dass ich schon seit fast zwei Jahren in dich verliebt bin?_  
"Faultiere können ihren Atem länger anhalten, als Delphine." Er warf mir einen verzweifelten Blick zu. Mein Atem stockte.  
Seine Haare waren ihm ins Gesicht gefallen, in seinen Augen fing sich ein Teil des Lichts und brachte sie zum schimmern. Ich schluckte und streckte die Hand aus. Im letzten Moment wurde mir bewusst was ich gerade tun wollte und überspielte den Versuch, indem ich mich streckte. Dabei rutschte ich ein Stück nach oben, sodass jetzt auch meine Schultern nicht mehr auf dem Tisch lagen und mein Rücken ein Hohlkreuz bildete. Meine Haare streiften den Boden. Shirabus Blick zuckte für einen winzigen Moment über meinen ausgestreckten Körper, dann wieder zu meinen Augen. Ich runzelte die Stirn, als sich ein kaum erkennbarer Rotschimmer auf seine Wangen legte. Ich hatte bisher nie gewagt, auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen, dass Shirabu Gefühle für mich hegte, aber was wenn ich mich geirrt hatte?  
Der Moment begann unangenehm zu werden.  
"Wusstest du, dass-" Plötzlich griff er nach meinem Gesicht, beugte sich über mich und drückte seine Lippen auf meine. Ich erstarrte.  
Shirabus Augen wurden groß und er zuckte zurück. Ich starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, während er mit rot angelaufenem Gesicht versuchte so zu tun, als würde er weiter lernen. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen und ließ meinen Oberkörper vom Tisch rutschen, bis nur noch meine Waden darauf lagen. Nervös versuchte ich meinen Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Jedenfalls so weit, um wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Vergebens.  
Vorsichtig schielte ich durch meine Finger. Shirabu war schon wieder dabei sich irgendetwas aufzuschreiben. Hatte er mich nur dazu bringen wollen leise zu sein?   
"Hummer schmecken mit ihren Füßen und wusstest d-" Er stieß einen frustrierten Schrei aus, griff nach einem der Kissen und schlug damit nach mir. Lachend hielt ich mir schützend die Arme vors Gesicht, bis ich seine Handgelenke zu fassen bekam. Seine Augen blitzten und ich hatte das Gefühl mich darin zu verlieren. Mein Lachen verstummte. Für einen Augenblick starrten wir uns nur an. Seine Haare waren zerzaust und seine Wangen noch immer gerötet. Seine Lippen leicht geöffnet.  
Ich schluckte. Zögernd lehnte ich mich ihm entgegen. Mein Mund wurde trocken und aus Reflex leckte ich mir über die Lippen. Seine Augen folgten der Bewegung und er kam mir scheinbar unbewusst ein Stück entgegen.  
Ich zuckte leicht zusammen, als seine Finger auf einmal meine Wange berührten. Seine Augen waren noch immer auf meine Lippen geheftet und er wirkte fast abwesend. So als würde er den Rest der Welt einfach ausblenden und nur noch mich sehen. Bei dem Gedanken, überlief mich eine Gänsehaut. Trotzdem traute ich mich nicht mich zu bewegen.  
"Ich glaub ich hab mich in dich verliebt." Meine Augen wurdem groß. Dann küsste er mich.  
Ich brauchte einige Sekunden, um wieder Kontrolle über meinen Körper zu bekommen, bevor ich den Kuss erwiderte.  
Shirabu neigte den Kopf und strich gleichzeitig mit dem Daumen über meine Wange. Eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich in mir aus. Ich lehnte mich in seine Berührung. Dabei streifte ich mit der Hand aus Versehen seinen Oberschenkel und er zuckte zurück. Shirabu drehte verlegen den Kopf zur Seite. Seine Wangen glühten.  
Ich kicherte leise.  
"Ich dich auch, Kenjiro."


	15. DaiSuga

"Boke, Hinata, boke!"  
"Hah? Du hast doch am Netz gezogen! Bakayama!"  
"Nur weil du zu blöd bist es richtig auszuhängen!"  
Suga seufzte und warf den beiden Spielern einen Blick zu. Sie standen neben dem Volleyballpfosten und stritten sich. Zwischen ihnen das nur noch halb gespannte Netz. Hinata hatte noch immer die Spannschnur in der Hand, während Kageyama versuchte sie ihm abzunehmen. Yamaguchi stand daneben und versuchte nervös die beiden auseinander zu bringen.  
Suga musste schmunzeln. Er fragte sich wie lange es dauern würden, bis die beiden sich endlich gestehen würden, dass sie den anderen liebten. Das gesamte Team wusste es mittlerweile und es wurden schon Wetten abgeschlossen, wann und ob die beiden zusammen kommen würden, nur Hinata und Kageyama bemerkten nichts davon.  
"Hört endlich auf damit!" Die beiden zuckten zusammen und sprangen von Daichi weg. Ihn umgab eine tiefschwarze Aura, während er sie zusammenstauchte.  
Suga lachte leise, stellte sich neben seinen Kapitän und haute ihm auf die Schulter. Er stolperte nach vorne und fast augenblicklich verschwand seine gruselige Ausstrahlung.  
"Komm schon Daichi. Du kennst sie doch." Sugas Herz schlug schneller, seine Hand kribbelte, wo sie Daichis Schulter berührt hatte. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er wie Hinata und Kageyama langsam rückwärts liefen. Er wusste, dass er der einzige war, der so mit Daichi umgehen konnte, aber trotzdem wurde ihm jedes Mal warm bei dem Gedanken, dass eine einfach Berührung von ihm genügte um den Kapitän wieder zu beruhigen.   
Daichi warf den beiden noch einen letzten finsteren Blick zu, dann grummelte etwas vor sich hin. Suga lächelte und wollte sich abwenden. Er trat auf einen der Bälle, die noch herumlagen und verlor das Gleichgewicht und kippte nach hinten.  
"Suga!" Für einen winzigen Augenblick dachte er, er würde mit dem Kopf auf den Boden schlagen, dann spürte er, wie sich zwei Arme um seine Schultern und seinen unteren Rücken legten. Aus Reflex schlang er seine Arme um Daichis Hals, um sich festzuhalten, auch wenn das nicht mehr nötig gewesen wäre. Er konnte die Muskeln in Daichis Armen deutlich an seinem Rücken spüren. Für einen Moment bewegte sich niemand und Suga erwischte sich dabei, wie er sich wünschte Daichi öfter so nahe sein zu können.  
"DAICHI-SAN NICE RECEIVE!!!", schrien Tanaka und Nishinoya hinter ihnen. [(Bild)](https://pin.it/7CUueFW) Daichi lief knallrot an und ließ den Setter beinahe fallen. Sugas Wangen brannten und er beeilte sich, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Er räusperte sich nervös und warf Kiyoko einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten belustigt, aber sie räusperte sich kurz. Sofort lagen alle Augen auf ihr.  
"Geht euch schon mal umziehen. Ich bin sicher Sawamura-san und Sugawara-san schaffen den Rest auch alleine." Tanaka und Nishinoya schrien: "H-hai! Kiyoko-senpai!" und rannten zu den Umkleiden. Der Rest folgte langsamer und auch die Managerin verabschiedete sich mit einem wissenden Lächeln. Suga räusperte sich unwohl. Daichis Blick wanderte ziellos durch die Halle, vermied es ihn anzuschauen.  
"Wir sollten das Netz abhängen." Daichi starrte ihn einen Moment an, dann nickte er. Während er das Netz abbaute, sammelte Suga die restlichen Bälle ein. Er konnte nicht widerstehen ihm immer wieder heimliche Blicke zuzuwerfen, vor allem, als Daichi die Pfosten wegtrug. Aber jedes Mal, wenn er sich abwandte, spürte er seine Blicke auf sich liegen.   
"Hilfst du mir das Netz aufzuwickeln?"  
"Hm? Ja natürlich." Er beeilte sich neben seinen Freund zu kommen.   
  
Als Daichi sich streckte, um an den Haken für das Netz zu kommen, klebte Sugas Blick förmlich auf seinem unteren Rücken. Das Oberteil war ein Stück nach oben gerutscht und gab den Blick auf einen schmalen Streifen Haut frei. Seine Finger zuckten und langsam trat er einen Schritt näher. Wenn er jetzt die Hand nur ein winziges Stück ausstreckte...  
Auf einmal drehte Daichi sich um und fand sich Nase an Nase mit dem grauhaarigen Setter wieder. Sein Atem stockte. Seine Hand schwebte in der Luft und streifte jetzt Daichis Bauch. Der Kapitän wurde rot und trat stotternd einen Schritt zurück, wobei er mit dem Rücken gegen den Metallschrank knallte. Suga spürte wie seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Seine Unsicherheit war mit einem mal verflogen. Langsam, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, legte er seine Hände auf Daichis Wangen und zog ihn in einen Kuss. Der Kapitän erstarrte. Trotzdem schloss der Setter die Augen und genoss für wenige Sekunden das warme Gefühl, das sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete, bevor er sich löste und die Hände sinken ließ. Daichi starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, seine Wangen gerötet. "Suga? Was...?" Der Setter kicherte und legte seine Hände diesmal auf Daichis Hüfte. Ein sanftes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
"Ich liebe dich, Daichi." Als er ihn diesmal küsste, erwiderte Daichi.  
  
  
Daichi wich Nishinoya aus, als er die Umkleide betrat und lief zu Asahi, um ihn zur Seite zu ziehen. Sein Herz pochte noch immer aufgeregt.  
"Suga hat mich geküsst", flüsterte er. Asahi schappte nach Luft und riss die Augen auf, dann beugte er sich näher.  
"Wie war's? Hat er dich festgehalten? Oder waren seine Hände auf deinem Rücken?"  
"Nein, eigentlich waren sie zuerst... er hat an meiner Hüfte angefangen. Und dann weiter nach oben und dann waren sie in meinen Haaren." Daichis Körper kribbelte bei der Erinnerung.  
"Oh mein Gott!"  
  
Suga stieß beinahe mit Nishinoya zusammen, der die Treppe herunter gestürmt kam.  
"Ich hab Daichi geküsst." Nishinoya sah für einen Moment überrascht über die plötzliche Aussage aus, dann beugte er sich neugierig vor. "Mit Zunge?" Suga grinste. "Ja." Der Libero erwidert das Grinsen und klatschte mit ihm ab. "Cool." [(Bild)](https://pin.it/3amvgNQ)


	16. YakuLev

Die Idee stammt von Chikaarikaari (auf Wattpad)

*****************

"Hey Yakkun! Warum hast du nicht auf uns gewartet?" Der Braunhaarige drehte sich um und sah zu wie Kuroo, Lev und Kenma durch den Regen auf ihn zu kamen.  
"Das war nicht nett, Yaku-san", schmollte der Halbrusse. Der Libero zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sein Gesicht wirkte emotionslos und gab keinen Einblick in seine Gedanken. Kuroo kniff die Augen zusammen und lehnte sich zu dem Kleineren herunter, um ihn zu mustern. Dabei versuchte er seinen Regenschirm so zu halten, dass Kenma nicht nass wurde und er gleichzeitig unter den des Braunhaarigen schauen konnte. Irgendetwas wirkte anders an ihm, als sonst.  
"Er hat nie erzählt, dass er einen Zwillingsbruder hat", murmelte Kenma.  
Kuroor warf ihm einen Blick zu, aber er war schon wieder in seine PSP vertieft. Lev blinzelte verwirrt.  
"Zwillingsbruder? Wie kommst du drauf, dass Yaku-san einen Zwillingsbruder hat?"  
"Was willst du hier, Takashi?" Kuroo und Lev zuckten zusammen und sprangen zur Seite. Neben ihnen stand Yaku. Ohne Regenschirm.  
"Eh? Yaku-san? Aber... "  
"Ich wollte dich besuchen. Was sonst, Bruderherz?" Yaku verzog das Gesicht und griff seine Tasche fester.  
"Als ob. Warum bist du wirklich hier?" Takashi zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Ich war in der Nähe und dachte ich schau mal vorbei was mein kleiner Bruder so macht. Darf ich das etwa nicht?" Yaku schnaufte und drängte sich an seinem Doppelgänger vorbei.  
"Nein. Kümmer dich um dein eigenes Leben."  
"Yaku-san, warte!" Lev schloss mit ein paar schnellen Schritten zu ihm auf. Der Libero lief weiter und beachtete ihn nicht. Ihre Schuhe hinterließen dunkle Spuren auf dem Gehweg, der von Bäumen vor dem größten Teil des Regens geschützt wurde. Takashi, Kuroo und Kenma blieben zurück.  
"Warum hast du nie erzählt, dass du einen Zwillingsbruder hast? Was hast du gegen ihn? Ist doch nett, dass er vorbeischaut." Yaku schnaufte.  
"Ich mag ihn halt nicht. Takashi ist nicht ganz dicht. Er hat mal seinem Gegener beim Pokerspiel den Arm gebrochen, weil er ihn nicht ernstgenommen hat."  
"Eh?" Lev schaute ihn überrascht an, dann lachte er. "Da seid ihr euch doch gar nicht so unähnlich." Er hatte erwartet, dass Yaku ihn treten würde, aber er warf ihm nur einen wütenden Blick zu und lief weiter. Verwundert blieb Lev stehen und warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Takashi stand noch immer mit Kuroo und Kenma am Schultor.  
"Bis morgen Yaku-san!"  
"Morgen ist Samstag." 

"Und was ist sein Lieblingsessen?"  
"Gebratenes Gemüse."  
"Welche Hobbies hat er? Was mag er so?" Takashi zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Kuroo und Kenma waren schon vor einiger Zeit nach Hause gegangen und Lev war mit ihm alleine.  
"Volleyball?" Lev wedelte mit der Hand durch die Luft.  
"Ja aber was noch?"  
"Er geht im Sommer gern in die Berge. Katzen." Lev zögerte einen Moment.  
"Und... und was ist sein Typ?"  
"Welcher Typ?"  
"Na... auf welchen Typ steht er?"  
"Mädchen mit kurzen Haaren."  
"Oh." Lev starrte für einen Augenblick in den Regen und zog den Kragen seiner Trainingsjacke höher. Obwohl es Sommer war, wurde es durch den Regen unangenehm kühl.  
"Was hält er von großen Menschen?"  
Takashi drehte den Kopf und musterte ihn von der Seite.  
"Warum willst du das alles wissen?" Levs Wangen wurde heiß und er fing an zu stottern. Takashis Mundwinkel zuckten.  
"Verstehe. Nimm ihn zum Feuerwerk morgen mit. Als wir klein waren sind unsere Eltern mal mit uns hin und er wollte nicht mehr weg."  
Levs Augen leuchteten auf, dann ließ er die Schultern wieder sinken. Er kickte einen Stein über den nassen Asphalt.  
"Aber Yaku-san mag es bestimmt nicht, wenn ich ihn einlade. Er wird immer sauer, wenn ich nett zu ihm bin."  
Takashi sah beinahe überrascht aus, aber Lev war sich nicht sicher. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich während ihrem Gespräch nur minimal verändert.  
"Huh? Wieso das?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Immer wenn ich ihm die Tür aufhalten wollte oder seine Tasche abmehmen oder ihm beim Tragen helfen wollte, hat er nach mir getreten. Oder geschlagen. Oder was nach mir geworfen. Dabei wollte ich doch nur nett sein. Yaku-san ist so klein, aber er trägt immer so schwere Sachen und- Eh?" Takashis Ausstrahlung hatte sich verändert. Seine Lippen waren zusammengekniffen, sein Kiefer sah angespannt aus und Lev hätte schwören können, dass seine Augen rot glühten. Er hob abwehrend die Hand und trat vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zur Seite.  
"Schau genau so reagiert Yaku-san auch immer." Er warf ihm noch einen vorsichtigen Blick zu und nuschelte: "Nur seine Augen glühen nie so gruselig." Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Takashis Gesicht aus und Lev konnte spüren, wie ihm ein Schweißtropfen über die Stirn lief. Aus irgendeinem Grund machte es die Situation noch schlimmer.  
"Du hast echt keine Ahnung oder?" Takashi fuhr sich durch die Haare und der gruselige Ausdruck verschwand. Lev fragte sich ob er es sich vielleicht nur eingebildet hatte.  
"Oh mann. Natürlich kann er dich nicht leiden, wenn du so denkst. Niemand der-", er stockte einen Moment, "klein ist", er würgte das Wort regelrecht hervor, "würde das."  
"Huh? Aber warum? Ich will ihm doch nur helfen. Er sieht so klein aus. Was wenn er sich verletzt?" Takashi starrte ihn an. Für einen Momeng verrutschte seine gleichgültige Maske.  
"Oh mein Gott. Wie kann man eigentlich so blöd sein?"  
"H-hey! Das ist gemein." Takashi verdrehte die Augen. "Nur weil man klein ist, ist man nicht schwach und hilflos."  
"Ich weiß. Yaku-san ist ein total starker Libero! Aber warum darf ich ihm deswegen nicht die Tür aufhalten?"  
"Na wenigstens etwas", murmelte Takashi. "Wenn du ihm helfen willst, dann stell ihn nicht als schwach dar. Sag es vor allem nicht immer. Wenn du ihm bei was hilfst, dann nur so lange wie er wirklich Hilfe braucht, dann lass es ihn alleine machen und laber ihn danach nicht voll damit, dass du ihm geholfen hast." Lev starrte ihn an.  
"Aber was ist denn falsch daran ihm die Tür aufzuhalten?" Takashis Auge zuckte. "Nichts. Aber lass es nicht so aussehen, als könnte er nicht selbst. Spiels nicht hoch." Lev runzelte die Stirn und beobachtete für einige Zeit wieder den Regen. Dann schaute er Takashi aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. "Warum sagst du mir das alles? Ich dachte ihr könnt euch nicht leiden. Woher weiß ich, dass du nicht versuchst Yaku-san zu schaden." Takashi musterte ihn einen Moment.  
"Wir sind immer noch Brüder. Auch wenn wir nie gut miteinander klargekommen sind, will ich ihm nicht groß schaden. Außerdem ist dein Verhalten 'ne Beleidigung für alle kleinen Menschen!" 

"Komm schon Yaku-san. Beeil dich sonst verpassen wir es noch." Der Libero stolperte hinter Lev her, der ihn immer noch mit sich zog. Weg von dem Fest und weg von den vielen Menschen. Mittlerweile konnte man nur noch die Lichter der Stände sehen und auch der Lärm war nicht mehr zu hören, als Lev plötzlich auf einem Hügel stehen blieb. Yaku stolperte überrascht nach vorne und wäre gefallen, hätte er ihn nicht rechtzeitig festgehalten. Er ließ ihn los, sobald er wieder sein Gleichgewicht hatte und trat einen Schritt von ihm weg. Dann deutete er aufgeregt in den Himmel.  
"Es sollte gleich anfangen. Komm wir setzen uns hin." Lev ließ sich ins Gras fallen. Yaku schaute ihn verwundert an, ließ sich aber zögerlich neben ihn sinken.  
"Ich weiß es ist kein Berg, aber der Hügel war das höchste was ich finden konnte." Der Halbrusse kratzte sich lachend am Hinterkopf. Yaku blinzelte verwundert. Lev hatte ihn auf das Fest eingeladen und kein einziges Mal hatte er das Gefühl, der Größere wollte sich über ihn lustig machen. Natürlich hatte er wieder Witze über seine Größe gemacht, aber mehr nicht. Sie hatten sich die Stände angeschaut und etwas zu essen geholt, bevor er ihn auf einmal zu dem Hügel gezerrt hatte. Yaku war nicht sicher was es bedeutete, aber es ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen.  
"Lev..."  
"Oh schau! Es fängt an." Das schrille Heulen mit dem die Rakete aufstieg, war auf dem Hügel nur leise zu hören.  
Der schmale Lichtstreifen, den sie hinter sich herzog verschwand und für einen Moment wurde der Himmel wieder schwarz, dann explodierte ein silber-weißer Funkenregen in der Dunkelheit. Yaku lächelte. Zusammen betrachteten sie die hellen Lichter, die jetzt eins nach dem anderen abgefeuert wurden und die Nacht in bunte Farben tauchte. Es war angenhem ruhig, ohne die Menschenmengen und den Lärm der Raketen.  
"Yaku-san?" Lev klang nervös.  
"Hm?"  
"Ich mag dich." Überrascht schaute ihn der Libero an. Lev hatte seinen Blick starr nach oben gerichtet. Yaku lächelte und schaute wieder in den Himmel.  
"Ich dich auch." Er ließ zu, dass Lev zögerlich den Arm um seine Schultern legte und es breitete sich eine angenehme Wärme in ihm aus. Für Yaku war das Feuerwerk am Himmel nicht mehr das einzige, das Lev ihm heute gezeigt hatte.  
Er drehte den Kopf und musterte den Mittelblocker von der Seite. Sein Gesicht wurde immer wieder von den Lichtern in eine andere Farbe getaucht und seine Haare schimmerten silbern im Mondlicht. Yaku zupfte an seiner Trainingsjacke und Lev drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm. In seinem Gesicht hatte sich ein breites Lächeln ausgebreitet. Yakus Finger schlossen sich um seinen Kragen und zogen ihn ein Stück zu ihm herunter. Für einen kurzen Augenblick huschte Überraschung über das Gesicht des Halbrussen, dann wurden seine Wangen rot, aber bevor er sich zurückziehen konnte, lehnte sich Yaku in seine Richtung und zog ihn in einen Kuss.


	17. Sakusa Kiyoomi

Gelangweilt spielte ich mit dem Schlüssel in meiner Hand. Weil der Coach nicht zu dem kurzfristigen Extratraining der Black Jackals kommen konnte, hatte er mich gebeten die Halle auf- und abzuschließen und dem Team beim Training zu helfen. Hätte ich gewusst, dass sie so lange zum Umziehen brauchten, hätte ich nicht so begeistert zugestimmt. Sakusa stand neben mir, durch den Mundschutz konnte ich sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber er schien genauso wenig begeistert wie ich. Mein Blick wanderte zu zu seinen Händen, die er in den Jackentaschen vergraben hatte. Wir waren seit zwei Monaten zusammen und bisher hatte ich mich nicht getraut ihn zu fragen, ob ich seine Hand halten durfte und Sakusa hatte von sich aus keinen Versuch gemacht. Mir war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass er nicht besonders viel Körperkontakt mit mir haben würde oder lange brauchte um so viel Vertrauen zu mir aufzubauen, totzdem erwischte ich mich in letzter Zeit immer öfter bei dem Wunsch ihm nahe sein zu können. Näher als seine Freunde. Näher als jetzt.   
Ich hob den Kopf als Meian aus der Halle trat. Er schaute uns überrascht an.  
"Was macht ihr denn noch hier?" Wortlos hob ich den Schlüssel.   
"Du kannst ihn mir geben. Ich muss sowieso noch mit Miya sprechen." Ich lächelte erleichtert und drückte ihm den Schlüssel in die Hand.   
"Können wir los?", fragte Sakusa. Er war schon einige Schritte vorausgelaufen und schaute über die Schulter zurück.   
"Komme schon." 

Ich starrte auf den Boden vor mir, während wir gemeinsam mit Yuji zu der Bushaltestelle in der Nähe liefen. Eigentlich musste nur er mit dem Bus fahren, aber Sakusa und ich mussten sowieso daran vorbei. Wir unterhielten uns über Volleyball und vor allem das anstehende Spiel, aber ich bemerkte, wie Sakusa mir immer wieder einen Seitenblick zuwarf.   
"Was ist los?", fragte er schließlich.  
"Hm?" Ich hob den Kopf und winkte ab. "Ach nichts." Er wendete seinen Blick nicht von mir ab. Ich seufzte leise und meine Augen zuckten für einen kurzen Moment auf den Boden vor mir, bevor ich ihn wieder anschaute.   
"Darf ich deine Hand halten?" Sakusa zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und blickte zu Boden, dann drehte er seinen Oberkörper von mir weg und beschäftigte sich mit seiner Trainingstasche. Ich senkte den Kopf und trat im Laufen einen kleinen Stein zur Seite. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte ich viel erwartet. Yuji warf mir einen halb belustigten, halb mitleidigen Blick zu. Er wusste davon wie sehr ich mir wünschte Sakusa näher sein zu können.   
Sakusa drehte sich wieder zu mir. Er hielt eine kleine Flasche Desinfektionsmittel und bedeutete mir meine Hand auszustrecken. Verwirrt hielt ich sie ihm hin. Er sprühte etwas von der Flüssigkeit darauf und steckte die Flasche wieder ein. Ich verstand noch immer nicht was sein Ziel war, aber ich verrieb das stinkende Zeug auf meiner Hand. Abwartend schaute ich Sakusa an. Er schien erst zu zögern, dann streckte er mir seine Hand entgegen. Meine Augen wurden groß und fast wäre ich vor Überraschung stehen geblieben, aber dann breitete sich ein breites Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht aus und ich ergriff sie. Meine Finger kribbelten und mir wurde warm ums Herz. Auf meiner anderen Seite fing Yuji an zu husten. Er hatte sich an seinem Wasser verschluckt und spuckte jetzt beinahe ein paar der Fußgänger an, aber er starrte nur ungläubig unsere verschränkten Hände an. Ich warf ihm ein triumphierendes Grinsen zu. 

Kaum waren wir ein Stück von der Bushaltestelle entfernt, entspannte sich Sakusa und rückte wieder ein bisschen von mir ab. Ich freute mich, dass er in einer Menschenmenge meine Nähe suchte, aber ich war ein wenig enttäuscht, dass er jetzt wieder etwas mehr Abstand zwischen uns brachte. Lächelnd warf ich einen Blick auf unsere Hände. Sie waren noch immer ineinander verschränkt und er machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde er das bald ändern wollen.   
"Wann hast du das letzte Mal Zähne geputzt?"   
"Huh?" Sakusa zog seine Maske ein Stück nach oben, als wollte er sich vor möglichen Keimen schützen, aber vor uns waren keine anderen Menschen. "Ungefähr 10 Minuten bevor euer Training vorbei war." Er starrte mich irritiert an.  
"Wieso putzt du in der Halle Zähne?"  
"Euer Training hat so früh angefangen und ich hatte noch nicht gefrühstückt, also hab ich mir was mitgenommen und da gegessen und Zähne geputzt." Sakusa starrte mich einen Moment an, dann fragte er: "Darf ich dich küssen?" Überrascht blieb ich stehen.  
"Was?" Sakusa zog seine Hand zurück und sofort vermisste ich die Wärme, die er ausgestrahlt hatte. Er zog seinen Mundschutz mit einem Finger nach unten und zögerte kurz, dann beugte er sich zu mir herunter und küsste mich. Es war nur kurz und ich hatte kaum Zeit zu verarbeiten was er gerade gemacht hatte. Für einige Sekunden schaute ich nur zu ihm auf. Mein Herz pochte heftig. Hatte mich Sakusa mich gerade wirlklich von sich aus geküsst? Ich trat einen Schritt näher und stellte mich auf die Zähenspitzen. Ich wollte ihn fragen, ob es in Ordnung war, wenn ich ihn nochmal küsste, aber bevor ich das machen konnte, hatte er sich wieder vorgebeut und den letzten Abstand überbrückt.   
Seine Lippen fühlten sich warm an und ich schloss glücklich die Augen, während ich den Kuss erwiderte. Er war langsamer und länger als vorher und für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte ich das Gefühl, alles drehte sich. Sakusa streifte meine Hand und verschränkte unsere Finger wieder miteinander. Ich löste mich und lächelte zu ihm auf. "Danke, Kiyoomi."


	18. Chapter 18

Songfic zu _[Stay](https://youtu.be/1nP3XB7hrFo)_ von _Hurts_

_*****************_

_**My whole life waiting for the right time** _   
_**To tell you how I feel.** _   
_**Now I try to tell you that I need you.** _   
_**Here I am without you.** _

Ich hatte die Arme um meine Knie geschlungen und starrte in den Sternenhimmel. Ich fühlte mich wie betäubt. Die Dunkelheit der Nacht umgab mich wie eine schützende Decke. Alles war ruhig und abgesehen von den Blättern, die im Wind flüsterten, gab es außer meinem Atem keine anderen Geräusche. Vor dem Mond waren ein paar Schleierwolken und dämpften das silberne Licht. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich einsam.

  
_**I feel so lost but what can I do?** _   
_**'Cause I know this love seems real** _   
_**But I don't know how to feel.** _

  
Er war so nah. Nur ein paar Meter entfernt und ich müsste nur gegen das Fenster klopfen. War es falsch so etwas für seinen besten Freund zu empfinden? Waren wir überhaupt noch beste Freunde?   
****

_**We say goodbye in the pouring rain** _   
_**And I break down as you walk away.** _   
_**Stay, stay.** _

_Ich hatte meinen Kopf an die Fensterscheibe gelehnt, als wir losfuhren. Regentropfen flossen an dem Glas herunter und ließen die Sicht verschwimmen. Semi stand noch ein paar Sekunden an der Straße, dann drehte er sich um und lief ins Haus._

  
**_'Cause all my life I've felt this way_ **   
**_But I could never find the words to say_ **   
**_Stay, stay._ **

Das war in der Mittelschule gewesen und schon damals hatte ich mehr als Freundschaft für ihn empfunden. Das Fenster im Nachbarhaus wurde geöffnet und die Blätter im Baum neben mir raschelten. Ich spürte wie Tränen in mir aufstiegen, aber ich unterdrückte sie und starrte weiter in den Nachthimmel. Wir waren vor einer Woche wieder hergezogen, nachdem ich in Shiratorizawa angenommen wurde, obwohl es mitten im Jahr war. Es war schwierig und ungewöhnlich mitten im dritten Jahr zu wechseln, aber wegen Schwierigkeiten mit dem Vermieter mussten wir wieder umziehen und weil ich gute Chancen hatte an Shiratorizawa angenommen zu werden, entschieden wir uns für die Miyagi Präfektur.  
 ****

**_Alright, everything is alright_ **   
**_Since you came along_ **

Semi lief über unser Flachdach und setzte sich neben mich. Er war an dem Baum hocheklettert, der sich zwischen unseren Häusern befand. Unsere Schultern streiften sich bei jedem Atemzug.   
"Hey."   
"Hi."   
****

_**And before you** _   
_**I had nowhere to run to** _   
_**Nothing to hold on to** _   
_**I came so close to giving it up.** _

"Du bist im Volleyballteam, oder?" Semi nickte und begann zu erzählen, aber ich konnte mich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Wir hatten den Kontakt verloren. Ich wusste, dass unsere Eltern hin und wieder geschrieben hatten, aber Semi und ich hatten nie etwas damit zu tun. Ich hatte die Hoffnung beinahe aufgegeben ihn jemals wiederzusehen. Ich hatte mich einsam und leer gefühlt.   
"-Wunsch ist zu stark. Obwohl ich weiß, dass Shiratorizawa im Moment nicht so einen Setter braucht, kann ich den Wunsch nicht unterdrücken. Aber-"   
****

_**And I wonder if you know** _   
_**How it feels to let you go?** _

Ob er auch so gefühlt hatte wie ich, als wir umgezogen waren? Das Verlangen, den Wunsch nicht wegzugehen? Ihn nicht zu verlieren?   
"Hey, alles okay?" Ich brummte nichtssagend. Ich hatte mir geschworen, es ihm zu gestehen, wenn wir uns wieder sahen oder die Gefühle ein für alle Mal zu ignorieren. Aber ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, was die richtige Variante war.  
 ****

_**You say goodbye in the pouring rain** _   
_**And I break down as you walk away.** _   
_**Stay, stay.** _

Es hatte geregnet. Ich konnte mich noch gut daran erinnern, wie die Kleidung an meinem Körper geklebt hatte. _Meine Eltern saßen schon im Auto, unsere Sachen alle gepackt und im Kofferraum und auf der Rückbank verstaut. Semis Eltern standen mit einem Regenschirm am Autofenster und verabschiedeten sich von meinen. Zum zweiten Mal. Semi und ich standen auf dem Bürgersteig mitten im Regen. Ich konnte mich daran erinnern wie kalt es gewesen war und wie wenig es mich interessiert hatte._  
 ****

 _ **'Cause all my life I've felt this way**_  
 _ **But I could never find the words to say**_  
 _ **Stay, stay.**_  
Ich konnte mich damals schon nicht dazu durchringen ihm von meinen Gefühlen zu erzählen.  
 ****

_**So change your mind** _   
_**And say you're mine.** _   
_**Don't leave tonight** _   
_**Stay.** _

Manchmal erwischte ich mich dabei, wie ich mir wünschte, dass Semi die Entscheidung übernehmen und mir gestehen würde, dass er mich liebte. Es wäre so viel einfacher.  
 ****

_**Say goodbye in the pouring rain** _   
_**And I break down as you walk away.** _   
_**Stay, stay.** _

Aber nein. Das hatte beim letzten Mal auch nicht funktioniert und ich wollte verhindern, dass das gleiche nocheinmal passierte.  
 _Die Regentropfen malten kleine Ringe in die Pfützen auf dem Boden. Ich hob den Kopf und schaute Semi an. Seine Haare klebten ihm nass an der Stirn, er hatte die Hände in den Taschen vergraben und die Schultern hochgezogen. Für einige Sekunde schauten wir uns stumm an. Niemand wusste was zu sagen war und ich hatte Angst, dass meine Stimme brach und ich anfing zu weinen, wenn ich redete. Dabei gab es so viel zu sagen, aber ich wusste nicht wie._  
 _"Du spielst weiter Volleyball, oder?" Ich nickte stumm. "Gut. Dann spielen wir, wenn wir uns wieder sehen." Ein kleines Lächeln bildete sich auf meinem Gesicht, aber das Brennen in meinen Augen wurde stärker._  
 _"Hast du Angst, dass ich ein besserer Setter werde als du?" Meine Stimme brach und ein paar Tränen vermischten sich mit den Regentropfen auf meinen Wangen. Etwas in Semis Blick veränderte sich. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen wurde weicher und seine Schultern senkten sich. Er öffnete den Mund, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, riefen meine Eltern nach mir. Wir mussten los. Der Moment war vorbei und Semi schloss den Mund wieder, ohne etwas gesagt zu haben._  
 ****

_**'Cause all my life I've felt this way** _   
_**But I could never find the words to say** _   
_**Stay, stay.** _

"Willst du alleine sein?" Ich antwortete nicht, drehte nur den Kopf zu ihm. Er war ein Stück größer als ich. Seine Haare schimmerten silbern im Mondlicht. Als Semi den Kopf drehte, konnte ich seinen Atem spüren der federleicht über meine Haut strich. Es wäre die perfekte Position, um ihn jetzt zu küssen. Aber was würde dann passieren? Ich wusste es nicht. Und das war der Grund warum ich mich nach vorne lehnte und meinen besten Freund küsste. Ich würde es nie wissen und wahrscheinlich würde ich meine Gefühle für ihn nie ignorieren können. Also konnte ich es genauso gut auch jetzt ausprobieren. Ohne Worte. Im Schutz der Nacht, in der alles so unwirklich erschien.   
****

_**Stay with me, stay with me,** _   
_**Stay with me, stay with me,** _   
_**Stay, stay, stay, stay with me.** _

Seine Lippen fühlten sich warm an. Semi reagierte nicht sofort, aber dann legte er seine Hand auf meine Wange und erwiderte den Kuss. Seine Finger strichen über meine Haut. Ich erschauderte, lehnte mich näher und legte eine Hand auf seine Brust. Ich konnte seinen schnellen Herzschlag unter meinen Fingerspitzen spüren und musste lächeln. Mein Herz schlug genauso schnell.  
Zögerlich löste er sich von mir, als hätte er Angst die dünne Seifenblase zu zerplatzen, in der wir uns befanden. Ich schaute zu ihm auf, meine Augen brannten und zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht versuchte ich die Tränen nicht zu unterdrücken, die in mir aufstiegen. Semi legte einen Arm um meine Schultern und zog mich näher, damit ich meinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter ablegen konnte.  
"Bleib." Semi drehte den Kopf, sodass seine Wange auf meinen Haaren lag und flüsterte: "Du auch."


	19. Shirabu Kenjiro

Goshiki schaute sich aufgeregt um. Wir saßen im Kreis in der Turnhalle auf dem Boden, nur beleuchtet von einer Trinkflasche die ich auf eine Handytaschenlampe gestellt hatte. Sie sorgte für ein schummriges Licht, das die Schatten um uns herum noch dunkler wirken ließ. Hin und wieder erleuchtete ein Blitz die Dunkelheit. Es waren nur noch Ushijima, Tendo, Semi, Shirabu, Goshiki und ich übrig, der Rest schlief schon, erschöpft von dem anstrenden Extratraining das der Trainer angesetzt hatte.   
Alle hatten Schlafsachen mitgenommen und gemeinsam zwei der kleineren Räume mit Halloweensachen dekoriert und zum Schlafen vorbereitet. Um null Uhr hatten sich die letzten die noch wach waren mit ein paar Snacks in die Turnhalle gesetzt, um die anderen nicht zu wecken. Goshiki war gerade mit seiner Gruselgeschichte fertig und wartete auf unsere Reaktion. Er sah genauso aus wie bei Spielen, wenn er einen besonders guten Schlag gemacht hatte und hoffte, dass die anderen das gesehen hatten. Shirabu rümpfte die Nase.   
"Ich hab schon bessere gehört." Tendo gluckste.   
"Nanana. Ich bin dran."   
Zehn Minuten später war der Kreis geschrumpft und wir saßen näher zusammen. Shirabus Oberschenkel drückte gegen meinen und ich hatte Schwierigkeiten mich auf Tendos Geschichte zu konzentrieren. Auch wenn sie sehr gut zu sein schien, denn bei jedem Blitz zuckte mindestens einer in der Runde zusammen und immer öfter wurden kurze Blicke in die tiefschwarze Dunkelheit hinter uns geworfen. Ich schluckte nervös und versuchte unauffällig ein Stück zur Seite zu rutschen, aber Semi saß so nah neben mir, dass ich nicht weit kam. Er warf mir nur einen kurzen Blick zu und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Tendo zu. Auch ich zuckte beim nächsten Blitz zusammen, aber nicht wegen der Geschichte, sondern weil Shirabus Hand auf einmal meine berührte. Ich schaute aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihm herüber, aber er hatte den Blick starr auf den rothaarigen Mittelblocker gerichtet. Meine Finger kribbelten und ich musste den Drang unterdrücken sie mit seinen zu verschränken. Angestrengt versuchte ich mich auf Tendo zu konzentrieren, aber gab es nach wenigen Sekunden wieder auf. Es funktionierte nicht. Nicht, wenn der Junge in den ich seit Jahren verliebt war, immer näher rutschte. 

"Hey, Shirabu!" Der Setter schrie auf und sprang vor Schreck in die Luft. Ich kicherte und beeilte mich durch den dunklen Gang zu laufen, um zu ihm aufzuschließen. Nach Tendos Gruselgeschichte wirkten die meisten ungewöhnlich schreckhaft und wir hatten uns darauf geeinigt schlafen zu gehen. Ich war noch immer mitgenommen, von Shirabus Nähe vorhin und jetzt alleine mit ihm in einem Gang zu sein machte mich noch nervöser als sonst. Er hielt einen Kulturbeutel unter dem Arm und ich meinte einen leichten Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen erkennen zu können, aber durch die Dunkelheit konnte ich mir nicht sicher sein.  
"Warst du im Bad?" Ich nickte stumm und beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel, während wir weiter durch die Dunkelheit liefen. Was wohl passieren würde wenn ich jetzt nach seiner Hand griff? Meine Finger zuckten und ich spürte wie mein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, allein von der Vorstellung.   
Plötzlich durchschnitt ein lautes Donnergrollen die Stille und ein greller Blitz durchzuckte die Dunkelheit. Diesmal schrie ich auf und sprang näher zu Shirabu. Ich prallte gegen ihn und er verlor das Gleichgewicht. Wir fielen mit einem dumpfen Knall zu Boden. Ich landetete auf seiner Brust, seine Arme hatten sich um meine Hüfte geschlungen. Ob in dem Versuch das Gleichgewicht zu behalten oder mich zu schützen, wusste ich nicht. Für einige Sekunden bewegten wir uns nicht, starrten uns nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Meine Wangen brannten, aber ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Mein Herz schlug fast schon schmerzhaft gegen meine Rippen.   
"Ich...sorry." Ich räusperte mich und versuchte aufzustehen, aber Shirabu ließ mich nicht los. Er starrte mich an und bewegte sich nicht.   
"Shirabu?" Der Setter blinzelte und ließ mich los. Ich stand auf und starrte verlegen zu Boden. Shirabu rappelte sich ebenfalls auf und starrte mich weiter an. Auf einmal trat er einen Schritt nach vorne, legte eine Hand an meine Wange und küsste mich. Ich zuckte zusammen, wich aber nicht zurück. Seine Lippen fühlten sich warm an und Gänsehaut überzog meinen Körper. Zögerlich hob ich eine Hand, um sie auf seine Brust zu legen, aber neben uns knallte eine Tür mit lautem Knall an die Wand. Wir zuckten zusammen und sprangen auseinander. Tendo tauchte summend aus der Dunkelheit auf. Beim Laufen wiegte er den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen und seine Augen funkelten. Ich erschauderte und nahm mir vor ihn niemals gegen mich aufzubringen.


	20. Hoshiumi Korai

Unauffällig musterte ich die Menschen an denen wir vorbeiliefen, aber bisher hatte ich keinen von der Kamomedai gesehen. Da ich nichts besseres zu tun hatte und mein Bruder unbedingt zu dem Tshirtstand wollte, war ich mitbekommen und hielt Ausschau nach Hoshiumi.   
Ich konnte mich noch gut daran erinnern, wie ich ihn beim All-Japan Youth Camp kennengelernt hatte: 

Die vielen Bewegungen in meinem Augenwinkel und das Quietschen der Turnschuhe auf dem Hallenboden machten die Versuchung groß meinem Bruder und den anderen Teilnehmern des All-Japan Youth Camp zuzuschauen. Aber ich musste mich auf das ätzend langweilige Buch konzentrieren, das wir für die Schule lesen mussten. An sich las ich sehr gerne, aber nicht die "pädagogisch wertvollen Jugendbücher", von denen meistens nur dir Erwachsenen fanden, dass sie Jugendliche gefielen. Dabei war das Training viel interessanter. Immer wieder wanderte mein Blick über den Buchrand hinaus und ich beobachtete die Spieler. Abgesehen von Tobio, den hatte ich schon oft genug spielen sehen. Mittlerweile konnte ich die Reaktionen meines Bruders fast schon vorraussehen.   
Wie zu erwarten gewesen war, waren alle hier ziemlich gut, aber einer zog immer wieder meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Hoshiumi Korai. Er hatte sich am Anfang ziemlich darüber aufgeregt, dass Tobio und ich nicht überrascht davon waren, wie hoch er springen konnte, obwohl wir keine Spiele von ihm gesehen hatten. Abends hatte ich mir einige angeschaut und ich war beeindruckt. Aber nicht nur von der Höhe seiner Sprünge. Sein Allroundtalent beeindruckte mich. Seine Kraft, seine Ausdauer, seine Technik, seine Sprungkraft, sein Spielsinn und seine Geschwindigkeit. Die Kontrolle über seinen Körper und was er aus ihm herausholen konnte, sorgte dafür, dass ich mit ihm auf dem Feld stehen wollte. Die Kraft und Energie spüren die von ihm ausging.  
Mit einem Seufzen zwang meinen Blick wieder auf das Buch vor mir. Trotzdem musste ich dieses blöde Buch endlich fertig lesen.   
Fünf Minuten später beobachtete ich wieder das Training. Eigentlich reichte es auch sich die Zusammenfassung durchzulesen, immerhin war es der letzte Tag im Camp. 

Gelangweilt starrte ich in den Himmel und beobachtete wie sich die Wolken veränderten, während ich auf Tobio wartete. Die Farbe erinnerte mich an Hoshiumis Haare. Resigniert schloss ich die Augen. Noch nie hatte es jemand geschafft, meine Gedanken so einzunehmen, wie es das Ass innerhalb weniger Tage getan hatte.   
Die Hallentür schwang auf und mein Bruder kam auf mich zu. Na endlich. Ich wollte mich gerade umdrehen, um ihm zum Bahnhof zu folgen, da kam Hishiumi auf mich zugerannt. Auch wenn ich fast jeden Tag mit ihm geredet hatte schlug mein Herz sofort schneller und ich wurde nervös. Er blieb vor mir stehen und verschränkte die Arme, seine Augenbrauen wütend zusammen gezogen.   
"Du hast dich nicht richtig verabschiedet!" Ich blinzelte ihn überrascht an. Ich hatte mich bei ihm genauso wie bei allen anderen verabschiedet. Ich hätte ihn zwar gerne geküsst, aber gemacht hatte ich es nicht, also worüber regte er sich so auf?  
"Natürlich hab ich mich von dir verabschiedet. Genau wie bei allen anderen." Er verzog das Gesicht noch mehr. Gedanklich spielte ich die Verabschiedungen nocheinmal durch, aber mir fiel kein Grund ein warum er so gereizt sein sollte. Plötzlich legten sich zwei Hände auf meine Wangen und Hoshiumi küsste mich. Ich riss die Augen auf. Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Dann lehnte er sich wieder zurück und grinste mich stolz an.  
"Jetzt hast du mich richtig verabschiedet." Er drehte sich um und lief einem seiner Teamkamerden hinterhet, dann drehte er sich nocheinmal um und winkte.  
"Wir sehen uns." Ich starrte ihm hinterher.   
"Jetzt komm endlich, sonst verpassen wir den Zug!" Ach ja, Tobio. Den hatte ich ganz vergessen. Schnell drehte ich mich um und rannte ihm hinterher. Meine Lippen kribbelten, aber ich kam nicht umhin mich zu fragen, ob wir jetzt zusammen waren.

Seit dem Tag geisterte das Ass noch mehr als vorher in meinem Kopf herum. Fast jeden Abend dachte ich über den Kuss nach. Er hätte mich nicht geküsst, wenn er nichts für mich fühlen würde, oder?  
"Oh, Hoshiumi-san. Hi." Hoshiumi? Ich schaute auf und starrte das weißhaarige Ass am Tshirtstand an.   
"Oh hey, Kageyama-kun. Wie lief euer Spiel?"   
"Wir haben gewonnen." Seit dem Trainingscamp hatte ich drauf gehofft Hoshiumi wiederzusehen, aber jetzt war ich mir unsicher was ich tun sollte.   
"Glückwunsch."  
"Danke."  
"Du kennst ihn, Kageyama?" Yamaguchi und Hinata waren auch hier. Ich spielte mit dem Gedanken einfach umzudrehen und zurück zu den anderen zu laufen.   
"Wir waren zusammen im Youth Camp. Das ist Hoshiumi-san." Nein. Dann würde ich mich ewig fragen, was der Kuss bedeutete. Zögerlich trat ich näher.  
"Hoshiumi-" Sein Blick richtete sich auf mich und seine Augen leuchteten auf.  
"Du bist auch hier! Nenn mich Korai." Hinata starrte mich an.   
"Du kennst ihn auch?" Ich öffnete gerade den Mund, als Hoshiumi mich stolz grinsend unterbrach.   
"Klar! Sie ist doch meine feste Freundin!" Er legte einen Arm um meine Schulter und zog mich zu sich. Überrumpelt versuchte ich mein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden. Tobio starrte mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Ich zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Ich wusste selbst nicht, was hier gerade ablief.   
"Korai-kun, was machst du hier? Das Spiel vor uns ist fast vorbei", rief jemand. Seiner Kleidung nach zu urteilen gehörte der Junge ebenfalls zur Kamomedai. Hoshiumi nickte und verabschiedete sich von meinem Bruder, dann lief er seinem Mitspieler hinterher und zog mich dabei mit.  
"Du schaust doch zu, oder?"  
"Äh, klar." Hoshiumi lächelte glücklich. Unsicher musterte ich ihn von der Seite. Am besten wäre, wenn ich ihn einfach fragte, oder?  
"Ho- Korai?" Sein Lächeln wurde breiter und er schwellte stolz die Brust.  
"Wir sind zusammen?" Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen starrte er mich an und für einen kurzen Moment verlor ich mich in seinen Augen.   
"Natürlich, was dachtest du denn warum ich dich geküsst habe?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und wendete den Blick ab.  
"Willst du etwa nicht mit mir zusammen sein?" Er klang gereizt und als ich ihn wieder anschaute, sah er verletzt aus. Ich musste lächeln.  
"Doch, natürlich. Ich war mir nur nicht sicher ob du das auch willst." Wir waren an der Tür zu den Volleyballplätzen angekommen. Nur die Volleyballspieler, Trainer und Manager durften mit rein. Ich löste mich von Hoshiumi und schaute zu ihm auf.   
"Viel Glück." Diesmal küsste ich ihn und starrte ich ihn nicht nur an. Diesmal konnte ich es genießen. Seine Lippen fühlten sich warm an und als ich meine Hände auf seine Brust legte, konnte ich spüren wie er vor Energie förmlich pulsierte.   
Als ich mich wieder von ihm löste, sah er stolz aus.  
"Ich hoffe ihr gewinnt." Hoshiumi streckte die Brust raus und sagte: "Natürlich gewinnen wir." Ich grinste.  
"Dann bis später. Wir sehen uns nach dem Spiel." Dann konnten wir Nummern austauschen und diesmal Kontakt halten. Ich wollte nicht noch einmal ewig warten müssen, bis ich ihn wiedersehen konnte.


End file.
